More Than Meets The Eye
by Lei Xang
Summary: The girls have seemingly normal lives to the boys, but when Relena's father dies, and a revolution takes over, they find there's more to learn. Epilogue
1. Pasts Revealed, 07 06

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and never will, but I do own this plot.

AN: Okay, this is my first fan fiction so please review! Good things and bad things are welcome, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like my fic then, tell me what's wrong with it at least, don't go and say things like "Your fic sux! It's terrible, horrible and I can even smell it through the screen!" because those will be ignored. Also, don't say you don't like it because of the couples, I have already placed warnings in the summary and they are also going up here.

Anyways, this is my first fanfic so don't mind too much if it's bad. This is AU, keep that in mind too. It takes place right in the time period from modern day and AC, in other words, when the first colonies were being built. The GW gangs are all normal, 15-year-old people, and they may be a bit OOC. There may be a few OC's too but, I don't think they'll play a major part in this.  
  
Summary: ***AU*** The GW girls are just a few misjudged, high school girls. The GW boys are a group of mostly anti-social guys. When the boys are hired to Hilde's dad's construction business, they learn to respect the girls. One day chaos erupts and the girls take it upon themselves to help, but the guys follow to help them, and learn just how strong both groups really are, after all, there's always more than what meets the eye.  HYxRP   DMxHS   TBxMU   WCxMC   QWxDC    slight; ZMxLN   TKxLU  
Rated PG13 for language, but I think I over rated, hey, it's my first time!

'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 1

Hilde sat on a beam of wood staring at a blossoming tree nearby. A gust of wind brought a petal towards her. She reached out, trying to catch the delicate object, but the wind made it float out of reach. Giving up, she balanced herself on her perch again. To her amazement, the wind switched paths and blew the petal towards her, landing it right beside her on the perch. She stared at it intensely, ignoring all the men working on the construction site around her.

The loud booming voice of her father snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
"Hilde! Hurry on home and change for school before you're late again!" Hilde panicked and fumbled for her watch.

"8:05!? Dang it!" She scrambled to the bottom of the structure and stumbled a little bit before her father reached her.

"Slow down there girl! You, out of all these people, should know to be careful around here. You nearly cut your foot open last time!" Mr. Sheibecker (AN: is that how you spell it?)  exclaimed, seeing his daughter practically jump off the top of the seven foot structure.

"Dad, one, it was once. Two, it was a rake I nearly stepped on. Three, what's worse? A couple of scrapes and bruises on me, or about nine teachers on your back for letting me get behind in the slightest bit?" Hilde ran out of the field towards her home before her father could even open his mouth to reply.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Arriving at school just at the bell rang, Hilde caught up to her best friends for a little chat. Discussing a few things with them, they agreed to meet by the Oak tree furthest from the biggest tree on school grounds. The first half of the day passed as a blur to them. Lunch break came soon, and Hilde and her four friends sat at the base of the oak tree, eating and chatting.

"So Hilde, I heard that your dad was hiring more men." A voice behind them nearly boomed. Hilde turned, as did the rest of the girls'. Her blue eyes rested on five boys, heading in their direction. Dorothy, Relena, Midii, Meiran and Hilde tensed up and relaxed again as the smiles disappeared from their faces. Anybody looking at the previously giggling girls would've sworn they were looking at a gang or something like one. Even Hilde's pixie-like faced couldn't have convinced them otherwise.  
  
"What's it to you?" Dorothy asked, never taking her eyes off of them. Dorothy's strange forked eyebrows furrowed together as she watched them. A hand playing with bits of her long, pale blonde hair. She was known to be protective of those who deserved it. The tough personality was a facade, and Dorothy used that to her full potential. All you had to do was say it honestly and you'd be either one of her most trusted allies, or worst enemies. You might even call it a test.  
  
"Excuse me, did we interrupt something?" Quatre asked, rather confused but not showing it... much. The girls didn't pay much attention to the boys, but they noticed Quatre showed the most of his true emotions. The others hid theirs. Quatre had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. His posture and speech was also partly Arabian.

"Nothing much, now answer Dorothy, Duo." Midii said calmly. She was most known for her ability to stay cool and calm in all situations, which made her a good organizer, planner and leader. Her hair was a rather pale blonde, but had more colour than Dorothy's, whose was almost white. Her eyes were a greenish blue, making them so very intriguing.

Relena didn't need to say anything. She sat up straighter with pride and elegance and simply glared at Duo. Her hair a dark blonde, nearly brown. If her posture wasn't enough intimidation, her sky blue eyes could practically tear through your soul, making all of her opponents in public speaking stumble. Even if her stare was a soft one, looking into her eyes was enough to put you out cold, in Hilde's words.

"Women." Wufei mumbled, causing all the girls' glares to direct entirely on him. Ignorant to the stares, he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and leaned back on a nearby tree. He had pitch black hair and eyes. The strangest thing about him was that he always pulled his hair back in a tight ponytail.   
  
"Pricks." Meiran crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and leaned against the tree the girls were under. Her hair was also pitch black, as were her eyes. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails. Wufei glared at that comment, making her smirk. Meiran always did have the ability to get under a person's skin, which seem to run in Chinese blood.  
  
Hilde ignored the two Chinese people and looked expectantly at the other two boys. Both with brown hair, except one had Prussian blue eyes, while the other had green.

"Well? Aren't you going to join in the fun?" Hilde said sarcastically. Her hair was black, with blue tints. The front spiked up naturally, which left her big round navy eyes exposed for all to see.

"Hn." Both Heero and Trowa said at the same time. Heero had unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes; you would never guess he was Japanese. Trowa's bangs were rather peculiar. They hung in the air, seemingly, and covered one green eye. Most mysterious two of them all, they were.

Duo sighed at everyone there. "I was just wondering if it was true. I was thinking of signing myself up, and maybe even my comrades." He was strangest one of all the boys, mostly because of the long hair he kept in a braid, all the time. Like most of the others, he hid his true emotions, but in a cheery facade, unlike the others. If his brown hair wasn't enough, his large eyes were a peculiar violet-blue.

The tension was broken when Hilde spoke yet again, "Yes it's true," She took a moment to look at her friends. They seemingly communicated as Hilde sighed, "And I suppose that you are welcome to sign up."  
  
Duo grinned and walked off, yelling a thanks to them as the rest followed.

* * * * *   
  
After school the boys called Mr. Sheibecker to confirm their jobs. They were put to work immediately. The boys arrived at the site altogether within an hour. There awaited their first surprise.  
  
"Hey Dad! Are you using my tool belt again?"   
  
"Hilde, sweetie, watch out for the ditch behind you!"  
  
"Dad it's two feet deep, now answer my question!"   
  
"No, its right... err right... around... my waist."   
  
"Told you so, Dad, you're getting old."

  
Duo's ear's perked up. Hilde had a tool belt? What for? And why was she on the construction site? 

Rounding the corner, they were met with the sight of Hilde tying her tool belt around her waist, and what probably was Mr. Sheibecker looking around for his.  
  
"Oh? Hi! You must be the boys that's called me. Just wait, the others are coming soon, and you'll be paired off." He said, not really looking at them. Hilde walked over and whispered in his ear. He began to chuckle and whispered something back. Her eyes went wide and she punched her dad in the arm. "Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Hilde! Picking on your dad again aren't ya? Bad girl!" A mocking voice came from behind them. The guys spun around to come face to face with Relena, Meiran, Midii and Dorothy. 

"Hey girls, meet the new members of the family!" Mr. Sheibecker said, spreading his arms out.  
  
Meiran walked up to them and eyed them all wearily. "Funny, I don't remember being related to any pricks." She said, looking directly at Wufei.  
  
Mr. Sheibecker whirled around and examined them. Duo, in black, loose shorts and a tight t-shirt. Heero in a green tank top and black spandex. Trowa in beige pants and a blue t-shirt. Quatre in an orange loose t-shirt and pale yellow pants. Wufei in brown pants and a black t-shirt.

The boys on the other hand, were looking at the girls and wondering what they were doing there. Relena had a white tank top, blue shorts, and a blue vest. Hilde in a purple t-shirt and beige shorts. Midii in white shorts and a light pink tank top. Dorothy had yellow pants and a blue, sleeveless shirt. Meiran had a really big light green t-shirt and short white shorts.

"Okay, boys, call me Jack. What are your names?"  
  
"Duo"

"Quatre"  
  
"Wufei"

"Trowa"

"... Heero"

"Okays then. Girls, I'm gonna pair you up with one of the boys for today so you can show them what to do for today. Now... Heero, Relena, you two are partners. Trowa and... Midii. Quatre and... Dorothy! Hilde, you go with Duo. And..." He smirked, "Wufei and Meiran."  
  
"What!!??" Was all that was heard in the site right then.  
  
"Can't you tell they don't get along too well, Dad?" Hilde exclaimed. Disaster was coming, she knew it.  
  
"Yeah, but this site lacks entertainment." Jack replied. Hilde rolled her eyes. Leave it to her father to think of something like this. "Well? What are you waiting for? Scoot! Scoot!"  
  
"I hope you know you're digging you're grave mister."

* * * * *

The girls showed the guys exactly what was going to happen to the site and what was still needed to be done. They then split up and dragged their partners with them.  
  
"Duo, screw, three inch." Hilde extended her hand for him to drop it in. She waited a while before deciding that something was up. She looked down at him only to find he was staring into space. "Duo! Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Wha?" was all she got from him.  
  
"What's up with you?"

"Hn." Duo considered how he could phrase this. "Today, you and your friends, you all seemed so cold to us, and to the rest of the school. Why is it that you're so different to people here?"  
  
The colour from Hilde's face drained. 'should I tell him? I have to be able to trust him first though, or else the girls are gonna kill me… if I just ask.'

Duo wait patiently for his answer. He was curious to what was so bad that would make Hilde pale.  
  
"Duo"

"Ya?"

"Can I… trust you?"

"Yeah, of course." Now Duo was really confused.  
  
"No really, can I trust you? And all of your friends to keep a secret for the girls and me?" Hilde studied his face carefully, searching for any signs for her to judge him on. His face, she decided, showed nothing but innocence.  
  
"Ya, you can, what is it?" (AN: The little demon inside me is telling me to cut off now, but it's still too short, oh well.)

"Okay then, here it goes," Hilde took a deep breathe to calm her nerves down, it was so hard to tell someone something like this, "We all… have been hurt before," Tears sprung to her eyes at the memory of her own tragic life, but she refused to let them fall. Instead, she gave a slight yawn, an excuse for her puffy eyes and nose. " So when we told each other our stories, we made a vow to never be hurt again, or at least try not to." She gave a quick look at Duo, to see his reaction, but only to see confusion amongst confusion. She sighed again before continuing her tale.

"Midii lost her brothers and father years ago. There was this hurricane, and she and her mother had been at home whilst the rest went for a boat ride. The storm, was horrible, thunder and lightning everywhere. Her mother and her sat patiently, praying they would come home. Night came, and the storm stopped, Midii and her mother had fallen asleep. They woke up to a start, and quickly did a search of the house for the boys. They found no one, but the police did. They were found on a coast, dead. Apparently they had been struck by a shockwave, and drowned."

Duo sat and stared in awe, before looking over to the Midii Une he knew now, happy and smiling as she tormented Trowa. Was Hilde telling him what he thought she was?  
  
"Dorothy, lost her entire family. Her mother had died soon after she was born. After that, it was only her father and herself. Her father was a spy, for the war that happened just a few years back. He was a hunter when leading a normal life. He had been on a mission at the time, to infiltrate and destroy, when the other side took Dorothy hostage. She had been kept in a cell, until her father surrendered, wanting nothing to happen to her. He made an escape route for her, but instead of escaping, she stayed by her father. Soon he was sent to be murdered for helping her escape, and Dorothy watched the whole thing. She never told us what happened, but it still plagues her."  
  
Again, Duo couldn't believe his ears, Dorothy? He peered over to where she stood, watching Quatre impatiently.  
  
"Who does she live with now?"  
  
"Foster parents, until next year, when she is legally old enough to live on her own." Hilde sat up and began working again, might as well get something done.  
  
 "Meiran's tragedy also happened in the war. She was living with her older and younger sister, having run away from her abusive parents. They didn't have much, but they were happy and alive. They lived on part time jobs and little food. They had a small house in a deep forest, away from their parents. She was asleep, at the time, when raiders came. Meiran's older sister carried her younger one to Meiran's bedroom, and gave her life to save her sisters. All Meiran and Mae woke up to was a burned down cottage, and few belongings. Investigators found them at Lea's grave, and took them to a home. That's where they live now."

Throughout the whole story, Duo had been watching Wufei and Meiran carry equipment and fight.  
  
"Can I tell the guys the stories after?"  
  
"Ya, sure, but don't tell them to lay off, we hate being treated specially, even if we deserve it."

"I, lost my mother and little brother." She began before she realized Duo's eyes were on her, even with her back facing him. "I'll get to Relena last. Anyway, my mother, she died in the middle of a raid of the city, we were running form them when it happened. We were running until a group of them saw us. We turned our heels and ran the other way, but my mother wasn't fast enough." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she relived the memories over and over. She quietly thanked the lord she wasn't facing him. Choking back a sob, she continued. " My mother, deciding that she wanted to die proud and strong, stopped and used herself as a barrier between us and those… those… things. When we tried to stop her, she told us to keep going, and that she loved each and every one of us. That was the last time we saw her, and my brother died of heart failure soon after."

Duo stared, he never would've guessed that any of them had had any horrible memories, he just thought of them as stuck up, gangster wannabe's.

"I… I never knew… that you had lived such horrible pasts."

"There's more than what meets the eye, kid, I'm not even done yet."

After hearing the others, Duo wasn't sure he wanted to hear Relena's. Then he scolded himself for being so scared, after all, the girls had lived out these moments, and he was scared of hearing about them?

"Relena, she lost her mother and her brother ran away. Actually, at first she was poor, very poor. Her family grew sick with every day, and her brother ran away under the pressure of helping to maintain a broken family. Then her father graduated out of politics, hoping to raise money for his family. He never dreamed of going as far as he did, and soon enough, he had the money to buy all the food needed to keep the family alive. Her brother hasn't been found, and he's presumed dead. Although her father now could pay for medical bills, Relena's mother had already been lethally infected. Her death was stalled, but not prevented. Her last wish was for her family to live a happy life; they were nearly there anyways.  Relena still lives with her dad, but he's growing sicker. The most unfair part is that if her father is too sickly to work, she will have to quit school and replace her father, after all, she is known to have the same views as him."

Duo looked at her, then at Relena. She was walking away from them, towards Heero, had she heard?

"But that's unfair, she's only what? Fifteen? She can't hold the weight of peace on her shoulders."

"But she's been through hell and back, what I told you is only a faint outline of our lives."

A moment of silence was present, but Hide soon tired of it.  
  
"Well are you gonna stand there and gape or are you gonna help out like you were hired to?" Her voice was etched with annoyance, which Duo took as a sign to stop daydreaming.  
  
"Uh, okay then, what did ya need?"

"Screw, three inch."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, you learn about the girls' pasts in this chapter. I know this one makes it look like the entire thing's from Hilde, but I just needed a whole chapter of her. Oh, and has the opening scene ever happened to you? Or am I just weird?


	2. Just a Little Different, 07 13

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be making fan fiction, now would I?

AN: Thank you! I got reviews! And good ones for my first story! You all really brightened up my day. Thank you lots and lots to:

White Witch: Yeah, you're right, it is rushed but this first story's to help me learn how to slow things down. And I like 5xM better than 5xS but they both work. Also thanks for the spelling help.

Computer Geek Michelle: Like I said; it was too short. Besides, readers hate cliffhangers (especially with slow updaters.), and actually, I read your story, and it's good, update soon!

Rei: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story. Hope you like this one too.

Oh, and that just reminded me, if you want me to e-mail you when I update, just say so in your review.

Oh, and about the last chapter, I kind of got confused writing it and I said "until next year, when she's old enough to live by herself." When she's only actually 15. Heh, heh, heh, let's just make it so kids are allowed to live by themselves at age 16 ok? This IS AU, so I can change it to whatever. :P

Summary: ***AU*** The GW girls are just a few misjudged, high school girls. The GW boys are a group of mostly anti-social guys. When the boys are hired to Hilde's dad's construction business, they learn to respect the girls. One day chaos erupts and the girls take it upon themselves to help, but the guys follow to help them, and learn just how strong both groups really are, after all, there's always more than what meets the eye.  HYxRP   DMxHS   TBxMU   WCxMC   QWxDC    slight; ZMxLN   TKxLU  
Rated PG13 for language, but I think I over rated, hey, it's my first time!

'thoughts'

"speaking"

More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 2

"Assumption confirmed."

Relena was getting rather tired of hearing the story over and over again. She returned to her partner for the day, she hoped, and got ready to alert the other girls of Hilde's doing. She hated the process, especially when she wasn't assigned to heavy lifting.

Objective number one; do something clumsy and noticeable.

She caught the eye of a familiar passerby and turned her head to say hi, and in the process, running into a caution sign. A loud sound erupted from the collision, catching everybody's attention, especially Heero and the girls.

Objective number two; talk a lot, making it look casual.

She began to swear infinitely and quietly at the sign, making sure the girl's could see her lips moving. This indicated that someone was telling the stories of their pasts. A glare meant that the newcomers couldn't be trusted.

Objective number three; indicate 'Mother Goose'.

Picking herself up, Relena pretended to lose track of where she was going, and started to head back to Hilde. Then she shook her head and looked around before going back towards Heero. Shaking her head also meant that they did not have to retell the stories; three quick glances from Hilde told her that one. Blinking meant they had to retell it.

The girls went back to work, those that were working in the first place anyway. 

When Relena got back to Heero, she noticed he was looking at her funny. She felt absolutely ridiculous.

"That hurt?"

"No, not really."

"You sure? You got a mark on your head."

"Quiet and get in the truck, we have to pick up materials."

"Hn."

*~*~*~*~*

The ride was unnerving for Relena. Heero just kept on glancing at her body, frowning, then looked out the window with a face of deep concentration. Relena tried to ignore it, but after they had loaded up the truck and were driving back, it was getting annoying.

"The hell you looking at? You're sizing my body up as if you're expecting a quickie on the road or something."

"Hn, none of your business."

Relena's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. 'He's got a lot of nerve, I'll give him that.'

"When it has something has to do with me or my body, it's my business."

Heero debated with himself on whether or not to ask her, but soon, curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you girls work on the construction site, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be at home doing chores around the house or something?"

'Yep, a whole lot of nerves.'

"Great, I get stuck with a stereotyping sexist. I'll have you know I've been through more in life then you have preppy. Just ask Duo, he'll know."

Heero frowned at 'preppy' and 'Duo'. 'Preppy? Where'd she get that from? And what does Duo have to do with her past?'

"Hn, but how did Jack accept you?"

Relena glanced at him. She shrugged and began to tell him. It wasn't like she was the one telling him her life story.

"Well, I was actually poor, and worked a lot to help support my family. When my father got promoted repeatedly, I was restless. Then I met Hilde and the others. I found out Hilde's dad worked here, and that she wished she could too, but she was afraid he wouldn't let her because of all the teenaged boys here. I told her that I'd go and ask with her if she wanted, and say I'd make sure the guys didn't get too close, kind of like a bodyguard. The others, not wanting to be outdone, came too, and we've all worked on this site now."

"Hn."

Relena frowned, she always had a sixth sense with people, and that wasn't all on his mind.

"Is there something else you want to know?" She eyed him as she talked.

"Yeah, what was with banging into that sign back there? I know you aren't a clumsy girl."

Now it was getting interesting, but a little freaky.

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"It's not hard to keep tabs on you girls, you're always being gossiped about at school."

"About what?" Relena was interested about what people thought of her. She completely missed what he had said about 'keeping tabs' on her.

Heero sighed; his tolerance wasn't going to last to long after this. "How you all are perfect at everything and have perfect everything. They also say you're a tease, the guys anyway."

Relena blinked in total confusion. Tease?

As if reading her mind, Heero continued. "As I said, perfect everything, even body. A lot of the guys lust after you and the others, but you all don't even notice. Now answer my question, what was with that performance?"

"Code, it's for me and the girls to know what it said though."

Relena couldn't think straight, it was lucky that she had done this route so many times. Heero's words hung in her head. 'Lust? Guys? Perfect?' Most girls would be flattered, but this was different, she didn't want a boyfriend!

She glared at Heero, her new bearer of bad news.

*~*~*~*~*

Midii laughed freely at Trowa, who was trying his best to balance the lumber. She was a natural at balancing, and she heard Trowa was too, just not when you threw the lumber at him when he wasn't looking. 

Suddenly, a small yelp came from his direction as Trowa both dropped the logs and jumped out of the way.

"What was it?"

Trowa frowned. "Stupid bug bit me." Midii grinned as she heard those words.

"Hey Relena," She yelled up to the front of the truck. Relena looked at her, her expression questioning. "Trowa just got bit by a bug, what in the world should he do?" Midii asked with fake worry.

Relena's face brightened up at the words of her favourite 'ritual'. "I don't know Midii, but I'll ask Meiran." Heero looked at her from the other side of the truck. "Hey Meiran, Trowa was bitten by a bug, what should he do?"

Meiran looked away from Wufei and grinned. "I don't know but I'm going to ask Dorothy." Trowa looked at the three girl's faces, and decided that he was going to regret this. "Dorothy, Trowa was bitten, you know what to do?"

Dorothy's irritated face turned into a big grin. "Nope, but I'll ask Hilde, ok?" Hilde always knew a great reply to something like this, "Hilde, Trowa got bit by a bug, what should we do?"

Midii awaited her friend's answer; she always made up the best.

Then, she heard Duo's loud voice boom, "Bite it back!" (AN: Actually, my dad told me to do that last time I was bit.)

Midii fell over laughing at the usually stoic Trowa with a dumbstruck face. Jack appeared with the camera he always had handy with him in case this happened. A flash blinded Trowa before he had a chance to do something about it.

"Got another one for the collection! My, looks like Hilde found another good use for that loudmouth."

Relena came into view with a grin still on her face. "So, Jack, how many we got now?"

"About seventeen." They all were still grinning a bit when they got back to unloading the truck, with the exception of Heero and Trowa. They worked beside each other helping pick up Trowa's mess.

"Glad it wasn't me."

"Shut up."

*~*~*~*~*

"Looks like that's another one to add to our collection." Meiran said. Wufei looked at her in surprise. "We do that to anyone who happens to do something we can comment on. 'Bite it back' is our usual response to bug bites, but sometimes Hilde can think of a better one."

"Just like a bunch of women to find pleasure in a person's expense." Wufei muttered.

"Oh just lighten up, Wuf- Wuf, you take things too seriously." Meiran went back to work with a shrug, turning her back on an indignant Wufei.

"Woman, you are not allowed to call me Woof- Woof." Just then, Meiran dropped whatever she was holding and used her hands to stifle laughter. "What is so funny woman?"

Between laughs, Meiran managed to make out, "Say it again. That was so funny!"

"What? Woof- Woof?" Meiran burst out laughing again.

"Your accent, y- you sound like a- a DOG!" Meiran gripped her stomach from laughing so hard.

Wufei let out an indignant huff of anger, and turned away from the laughing Meiran.

 "Okay, okay," She began to calm down. "I won't call you Wuf- Wuf, from now on, I'll call you… Chihuahua!" She began to laugh yet again, this was getting to be hysterical, at least to Meiran.

"Injustice!" With that, Wufei picked up some lumber and marched off. Meiran soon managed to calm herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Man, I wonder what crawled up his ass and died."

*~*~*~*~*

Dorothy watched Meiran and Wufei fight from her perch on the building's skeleton. She sighed and envied the fun her friend was having, so unlike her situation.

"Dorothy! I'm going to see if Jack needs any help with the accounting."

"Oh no you don't! He's going to kill me if I let you wonder off by yourself and I'm too busy to baby sit you."

"What can I do then?"

"I need a few wrenches and nuts and bolts."

"Get someone else to help you!"

"You're a big boy, you can do something simple."

"I'm better at accounting and planning."

"Fine, be off, but get someone to escort you, there's a lot of ditches around here you know." Dorothy sighed and jumped down to collect a few supplies before making her way up again.

She glared at the blonde Arabian as he made his way to the "office", in search of Jack. Actually, the office was a tent made to keep the wind from any light objects, which were few. The girls had already shown the tent to the boys earlier, but Dorothy doubted that Quatre knew of the small yet dangerous holes the crew had already dug for construction.

Turning her attention away from the little blonde, Dorothy returned to bolting in the frames of the one fraction of the construction building. Funny how Hilde's Dad liked to work; one fraction of the building had already started with filling the frames with wood and instillation, while a large fraction was still being plotted out. He had always liked doing things one step at a time.

She sighed at her own irritation with Quatre. The boy barely knew what half the tools she had beside her were! What did he expect to do on a construction site? Dorothy could not believe the boy's incompetence! Coming to a construction site, and barely know what a wrench is! She tried to control her frustration, but she was going to get tired of climbing up and down the structure, and she couldn't balance anything on the bars of the skeleton of structure.

*~*~*~*~*

Quitting time couldn't come soon enough for some of the girls. They met outside the gates as usual for a little chat before home.

"So Hilde, did you really trust Maxwell so easily?" Meiran questioned her friend. Usually they didn't explain things until they really got to know them.

"Yeah, he's not gonna be screwing up anytime soon." Hilde was sure as ever of Duo and the other boys.

"I suppose you've always had a sixth sense for people, Hilde, but even I have to question this one." Midii was worried; she didn't want the whole town knowing her life, as far as she was concerned, nobody really needed to.

"You got the right to be, but I'm not really interested in that. How were you're partners?"

Dorothy was the first to complain. "Winner? I only saw him for about forty-five minutes, then He was off planning with Jack. Guy has no idea what tools are which."

Hilde laughed and a couple of others gave a small smirk.

"Well," Midii suppressed a laugh, "You all know what happened today to Trowa."

"I would've paid to be there right then." The other's all agreed with Meiran.

"Wufei was entertainment alright! He's so uptight it's impossible not to make fun of him!"

"Yeah, I know, I heard you two." Dorothy grinned.

The others had made Relena want to share her day too. "Heero's okay, I guess. He's pretty anti-social, but then again, I didn't really want someone who talked too much, but it's kind of uncomfortable. Oh and I learned some things from him too." Relena recounted her conversation with Heero to the others.

"Well, remind me to wear baggier clothes to school." Hilde announced. Suddenly she became very conscious of all the men filing out of the gates behind her.

"Hilde, we have uniforms." Relena reminded the small black-haired.

"Quiet Lena, you're not making me feel very secure."

"So Hilde, how was Duo?" Meiran was curious.

"Actually, he was pretty sweet about everything. He didn't treat me too different, but never crossed the line." Hilde smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, okay? Bye."

And they left without another word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Good? Bad? Rushed? Better? Please R&R! Would really appreciated it!


	3. How the Cookie Crumbles, 07 31

Disclaimer: GWing is NOT mine. so is very little else ^_^'  
  
AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but my dad kinda cut off internet for two weeks so  
  
I couldn't do anything. Also, we kinda redid my computer so I don't have Microsoft Word so   
  
I'll be uploading .txt documents for a bit. Read and review please!  
  
Summary: ***AU*** The GW girls are just a few misjudged, high school girls. The GW boys are  
  
a group of mostly anti-social guys. When the boys are hired to Hilde's dad's construction  
  
business, they learn to respect the girls. One day chaos erupts and the girls take it upon  
  
themselves to help, but the guys follow to help them, and learn just how strong both groups   
  
really are, after all, there's always more than what meets the eye. HYxRP DMxHS TBxMU WCxMC   
  
QWxDC slight; ZMxLN TKxLU  
  
Rated PG13 for language, but I think I over rated, hey, it's my first time!  
  
'thought'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo felt dizzy. Usually it was hard for him to remember facts for exams, but the life   
  
stories of the girls were exhausting! He had had to rewrite the tales before letting his   
  
friends come over and analyze the notes. Almost all of them had looked at him strangely,   
  
though Heero didn't seem as surprised as the others. 'Then again,' Duo noted, 'Relena didn't   
  
seem to taunt as much as the other girls'.  
  
Looking down at his hands, he sighed loudly. 'Oh boy, this is really going to be a pain.'   
  
Duo thought, cutting and shredding the papers to make sure no one read them, after all,   
  
Hilde had been pretty reluctant to tell him it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, the boys arrived at school and the day started as usual, although, Heero did  
  
note that Relena was not with her usual crowd. Between his math and science class, he   
  
passed the girls and heard bit and pieces of their conversation.  
  
"It is strange really, Relena almost never missed a day here."  
  
"Yeah, we might be over reacting, though. It could just be that she's sick."  
  
"True, but she looked just fine yesterday."  
  
He would've heard more, but he was too far to make out their voices from the crowd of kids  
  
chatting at their lockers. Even as he tried, though, Heero couldn't take the subject of   
  
Relena out of his mind... until he suddenly had unwanted company.  
  
"Hello Heero, how are you today?" Silvia purred. (AN:actually, I rather don't like it when  
  
authors make Silvia snobby, but she was the only one I could think of for this part)   
  
Silvia was the most popular girl at school. She was attractive to most, and second-richest  
  
in the school. 'Relena would've been more popular' Heero thought, 'if she wasn't so   
  
anti-social to the rest of the school'. Which was true, since she was richest in the school,  
  
and compared to Relena, Silvia was plain and boring.  
  
"I heard," Silvia began as she realized Heero wasn't going to answer her. "That you're   
  
working at a construction site. How... Manly of you."  
  
Heero could hear the stifled giggles of Hilde, Dorothy, Meiran and Midii, and suddenly had   
  
the urge to get rid of the little blonde beside him. Luckily, he spotted Duo and now had the  
  
excuse needed to leave.  
  
Shrugging Silvia off his arm, he walked towards his friend. Duo grinned as he saw Heero move   
  
towards him.  
  
"My, Heero, you're quite the lady killer aren't you?" he sneered.  
  
"Shut up Duo. Besides, I'm not even sure if Silvia's a lady." (AN: Oh my, Heero made a funny!)  
  
"You're right, she's not, she's a bitch."  
  
"Can't forget a pain in the ass."  
  
"Right. Anyways, I'll see you after class."  
  
"No you won't, after class is lunch, and you'll be at the cafeteria before everyone else"  
  
"True, see you anyways." Duo grinned at his friend, who nodded back, and walked off to   
  
class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting down in his usual seat at the back, Duo looked around in amazement as he realized   
  
that he was actually EARLY for the class. But as the next student walked in, he thanked his  
  
conscience for making go straight to Social Studies instead of flirting with the ladies.  
  
A grin made its way to Duo's mouth as a dark head bobbed slightly towards the seat beside   
  
him, before it's owner sat down into it.  
  
"I never knew you sat beside me in this class, Hilde." Bored navy blue eyes looked up to   
  
meet his own violet ones.  
  
"You would've if you had stopped staring at all the other girls for a bit." she retorted.  
  
Duo couldn't stop the look utter surprise on his face. There went the "I only have eyes for   
  
you" approach. Maybe a different one would work.  
  
"You know Hilde, you're an interesting la-"  
  
"Shut it Duo, didn't you hear what I said about special treatment?"  
  
"What are yo-"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Hilde all but screamed. Realizing what she had done, Hilde   
  
clapped her hand over her mouth, looking around to make sure no one had heard. That done,   
  
She took a few minutes to relax before turning her attention back to Duo, "You know exactly  
  
What I'm talking about. I know you're only paying attention to me because it has something   
  
to do with my past, doesn't it?"  
  
Truth be told, Duo had completely forgotten. He had actually found her rather attractive. He   
  
mentally cursed at himself for using such stupid opening lines.  
  
"Whoa, hadn't thought those lines would've offended you." His eyes were so wide with   
  
surprise, Hilde had to stare. Soon enough though, his expression broke into a wide grin.   
  
"Then again, I kinda forgot that I wasn't talking to an ordinary girl." He smiled and leaned  
  
in closer to Hilde.  
  
At first, she looked surprised, but it faded away into a smile after a bit. "Cute but," The   
  
bell rang and she pushed him away, "Class is starting."  
  
Only one thought crossed Duo's mind the entire class, 'Damn!'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking together to the cafeteria, Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre enjoyed the comfortable   
  
silence that Duo's absence offered. But today things were rather different;  
  
"Strange how the right woman changes you." Wufei commented. Of course, the Chinese boy   
  
expected the others' reactions from his unusual statement. But before they caught any stray   
  
thoughts, he pointed out Hilde and Duo, chatting quietly outside of the cafeteria. If that  
  
wasn't evidence enough, Duo wasn't looking at anyone except Hilde.  
  
Quatre stared, and Heero and Trowa simply raised an eyebrow. They wondered what other   
  
strange things were going to happen that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Woman, What are you doing in that tree?" (AN: Guess who I'm going to now?) Wufei warily   
  
eyed the oriental teenager high up in the oak tree.  
  
"What does it look like?" Meiran took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before continuing,  
  
"Eating my lunch."  
  
"Don't you know that it's dangerous to climb up so high?" Meiran sighed and jumped from her  
  
perch and landing swiftly on the ground.  
  
"Only if you can't do that." Meiran smirked as Wufei sputtered for a moment. Quickly   
  
recovering, Wufei shot back another excuse.  
  
"It's still against the rules." Meiran laughed.  
  
"I didn't know you were teachers' pet." Wufei glared.  
  
"Excuse me if I'd rather not be one with a bad record." Meiran groaned and hung her head...   
  
and spotted a stick. An idea popped into her head and she quickly bent down to snatch it  
  
(the stick, not the idea).   
  
She waved the stick infront of Wufei's face. "Hey Chihauhau," she cooed,"go fetch!" She   
  
threw the stick and laughed at his expression.  
  
"Injustice!" And he walked back towards the school, only to nearly run into a breathless  
  
Midii. "Woman! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Not now Wufei, I don't have time." He gaped at the ignorant blonde. "Meiran, come quickly!"  
  
Meiran's head shot up. "Where? What's wrong?"  
  
"Media room... it's got something... to do... with... Relena."  
  
Next thing Midii knew, she was halfway down the hall with Meiran's 'help'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well? What happened?" Meiran stormed into the room where Dorothy and Hilde sat waiting   
  
already. Midii quietly shut the door and strode over to other girls.  
  
Dorothy turned on the news and motioned for them to sit down. "Watch."  
  
*~*  
  
~Earlier today, Mr. Edward Peacecraft, Pacifist Vice Foreign Minister of England, passed   
  
~away due to malnutrition and various sicknesses obtained earlier in his life. Miss Relena   
  
~Peacecraft, now orphan daughter of the deceased Vice Foreign Minister, was chosen by various  
  
~leaders close to Mr. Peacecraft. She, though only fifteen, knows and understands her   
  
~father's many ideas and ordeals. Although she doesn't fully support the idea of total   
  
~pacifism with the space colonies the world nations are planning to build, she can preach   
  
~her father's idea's with ease. We interviewed Her earlier on.  
  
~*~  
  
The scene switched to Relena's face. Still evident on it were tear stains, though covered   
  
nicely with make up.  
  
*~*  
  
~ Miss Relena, Why is it that you've accepted the responsibilites rather than let someone   
  
~else take over your father's place?  
  
*Well, Alison. As you know, my father was also in charge with peace ways and you also know   
  
*that he hasn't been having too many problems. If we elected the wrong person for my   
  
*father's place, then it could be disaster for everything that he worked fo-  
  
~*~  
  
"I've heard enough." Meiran said, standing up, "We gotta get to her, I don't think she's   
  
gonna last by herself."  
  
Strangely enough, Lucrezia Noin burst into the room just at that second. Lucrezia, or Noin,  
  
as she preferred to be called, became Relena's 'big sister' when she learned about her life  
  
from Hilde, her cousin.  
  
Behind her was her best friends, Sally, Catherine and Anne (Lady Une). Sally was a school   
  
friend of Noin's, majoring in medical studies at college. Catherine was Trowa Barton's   
  
sister, though her name was Bloom since she kept her father's last name when they split up.  
  
Anne was an old friend of Noin's since they were children.  
  
"Girls! I heard about Relena, and I was about to go see her but I thought you might want to  
  
come too."  
  
"Funny, we were just saying..." They rushed out the door before another word, dragging the   
  
four older girls behind them.  
  
And the boys looked on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The eight girls made their way through the crowd easily, but the guards were another   
  
problem.  
  
"Miss, you can't go through." Hilde stopped halfway in the door.  
  
"But, we're Relena's friends." The guard eyed her.  
  
"Sorry but you don't have any proof."  
  
"Just ask Pagan, he knows all of us." But Pagan, reliable as always, appeared at the door   
  
right then.  
  
"Miss Hilde! Come in quickly with everyone else, Relena wishes to speak with you."  
  
Hilde gave the guard a sneer before rushing in. After the door was closed, Pagan turned   
  
around to see all the girls running towards the stairs.  
  
"Girls! Wait!"  
  
"Sorry but we don't have time to keep the house clean, Pagan."  
  
"That's not it!" Hilde, Midii, Meiran and Dorothy stopped. The older girls ran into them.  
  
"Miss Relena requested that I let her out of the house alone so that she could think. She  
  
didn't specify where she would be but, she assured that she'd be safe." The elderly butler  
  
sighed. "She took a bike from the garage. I suggest you do the same, the servants won't  
  
mind if you borrow their things." They followed him out a few doors and into the garage.  
  
Sally, Anne and Catherine gasped. Inside were hundreds of bikes, cars and motorbikes as   
  
well. It looked more like a museum!  
  
"Grab a bike, when Relena wants to be alone, she takes some pretty narrow routes." Noin  
  
Walked around and grabbed a bike, and the others followed suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, the girls halted for a rest. They had search one fraction of the city,   
  
and no sign of the young politician.   
  
"You know, I'm guessing we should search the shores and cliffsides next, she really likes  
  
the ocean." Hilde suggested.  
  
"Just like she really likes the parks?" Sally retorted.  
  
Hilde was about to snap back when the loud screeching of tires could be heard.  
  
"Hilde-babe! Why'd you run out on me today?" Duo hopped off his bike and walked over to the   
  
girls. It wasn't long before the others came into view.  
  
"Sorry Duo but it was urgent." Hilde offered him a weak smile.  
  
"Maxwell! I told you already! It had something to do with Peacecraft!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Duo gave the eight girls a look. "Any of you mind sharing?"  
  
Noin, who was glaring at Wufei for being dishonourable, said, "Miss Relena's father passed   
  
away this afternoon, and she left the mansion to think. But we're going to track her down   
  
since we must speak with her."  
  
Quatre gaped. "Y- y- you mean she's... working now?" Seeing no other way to put it.  
  
"Well," Catherine stood up and brushed herself off, "I think we'd best get going now, if  
  
we want to see Miss Relena before sunset."  
  
"Wait." Everyone turned to look at Heero; no one expected him to speak up. "I'll come too."  
  
"Me too." Duo all but jumped up.  
  
"We all will help." Quatre suggested.  
  
"No." Dorothy hopped on her bike. "Relena wouldn't have wanted people to see her besides her   
  
close friends." The others agreed and rode off.  
  
"Then we'll just have to do it the hard way." Duo smirked and jumped on his own bike, racing  
  
after them. The other boys followed suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, our best bet is the seaside cliff with all those trees." Hilde pointed out a slight   
  
trail going down the hill and dissapearing through a grove of wildlife. "Go slow, and instead   
  
of going into the bushes turn right. Ride for a bit longer and you'll see the trail start   
  
again. follow it and we'll be at the cliff."  
  
They started off again, carefully dodging several branches and such. The guys followed   
  
silently until the twig path came. An unmistakable cracking sound was heard behind the last   
  
person, Anne.  
  
"Everyone, stop!" They listened and turned to look at her. "Someone's following us."  
  
Noin and Hilde jumped off their bikes and pulled out their knives. Crouching into attack   
  
positon behind Anne, they waited.  
  
"Come out now, We know you're back there."  
  
Faint voices were heard, but Hilde could still make them out.  
  
"Nice work baka, you got us caught!"  
  
"You try going through that without making a sound! It's impossible!"  
  
"Duo? Wufei?"  
  
Duo sheepishly stuck his head from behind a tree.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, funny story acutally."  
  
"The rest of you, come out!"  
  
The other four walked out from behind the trees.  
  
Midii growled. "Since you're here anyways we might as well take you with us. Not like it's  
  
going to make a difference."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the end of that chapter! Exciting! So the plots finally thickens, and.. Ah, this is  
  
boring. Anyways. As far as I've heard. Midii and Lady Une are two different people. Lady   
  
Une's Real name is Anne. Oh and I'm not using the "I got meatball hair and glasses" Une, I'm   
  
using the cool one with her hair down.Hmm... Strange, I don't think I gave Anne any lines  
  
here.  
  
-Miae  
  
P.s. I wrote a record breaking 6 pages for this chapter! ^o^ 


	4. New Beginnings, 07 31

Discalaimer:Refer to other chapters.  
  
AN: You're probably getting bored of this so I'll keep it short and sweet. We met a whole lot  
  
Of other characters last chapter and you might meet some other ones here too. R&R please!  
  
Summary: ***AU*** The GW girls are just a few misjudged, high school girls. The GW boys are  
  
a group of mostly anti-social guys. When the boys are hired to Hilde's dad's construction  
  
business, they learn to respect the girls. One day chaos erupts and the girls take it upon  
  
themselves to help, but the guys follow to help them, and learn just how strong both groups   
  
really are, after all, there's always more than what meets the eye. HYxRP DMxHS TBxMU WCxMC   
  
QWxDC slight; ZMxLN TKxLU  
  
'thought'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After a few more minutes, The whole gang finally made it to the small Plateau where they   
  
expected to find Relena. Leaving their bikes half-hidden in the wildlife. they walked around   
  
a bit. Sure enough, There was a red bike hidden in some side bushes.  
  
Heero Walked under a large tree to and felt a drop of water land on his head. Looking up, he  
  
saw a petite huddled form.  
  
"Relena?" He squinted at the figure, trying to make out characteristics.  
  
"Damn!" He saw the figure's head snap up and it's hands wiping furiously at it's eyes.   
  
Jumping up, he caught hold of a few branches and climbed closer to the dark form. Soon, he  
  
Could make out Relena's clothes, face and hands.  
  
"Damnit Heero! Don't get any closer." She stood up and climbed a bit higher.  
  
"Why not?" Despite her warning, he still advanced on her.  
  
"Because," she went up higher, "I don't want anyone to see me like this!"  
  
"What's wrong with letting people see you cry?" He went a little higher, to see her face.  
  
But she went up too. "You wouldn't understand!"  
  
Heero stayed there and thought for a moment, before moving to climb up more. But as he was   
  
about to jump, he could hear Meiran's voice call out, "Heero! What are you doing? Give her  
  
her space!"  
  
She scrambled up the tree herself, stopping a few branches below Heero. "Damnit Heero! She   
  
wants you to stay away so respect the girl!"  
  
Heero hesitated a moment before climbing down to the bottom. Meiran looked up towards Relena   
  
and waited for her to calm down. "Relena? Can I come up now?"  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah... sure." Climbing up slowly, she watched her friends face the entire time. She   
  
climbed up to Relena, and perched herself on a branch nearby.  
  
"Oh Meiran, I can't take this." Although calmer than before, her face was streamed with tears  
  
and a look of complete sorrow covered it. "I told him, told him that I should stay home more,  
  
but he insisted I stayed with my friends. He told me not to worry, but he grew worse   
  
everyday..."  
  
Meiran sat with her friend, a bit of comfort when she needed it most. "And you know what?   
  
That man had the nerve to tell me that he wanted me to be happy! Of all the things... He  
  
could've told me to do well in school... or as his replacement, but he tells me something so  
  
incredibily unselfish... That... That... God! How am I ever suppose to compare to that!? And  
  
all the reporters and people and... GOD!"  
  
Meiran looked thoughtful for a minute and finally spoke up. "Relena, can't you just give up  
  
the position? Then choose someone else to fill it up?"  
  
Relena's little golden head looked up. "Didn't you hear my interview? If the wrong person   
  
took up the position, we might just find ourselves in another war! The only person I can   
  
trust is someone with my father's views!"  
  
"But you don't have those views."  
  
"No but I can understand how a pacifist mind works. I know what's best for the people."  
  
"You can't be the only one! What a fifteen-year-old girl can do a full grown man could at   
  
least compare to."  
  
"How many people have gone through what I've been through? How many people have seen what   
  
I've seen?"  
  
"Relena... We all have gone through war and so has everyone else, there is a world out there."  
  
"I suppose so, but I'm still not going to step down until I find that person who can do this  
  
job right."  
  
Meiran smiled at her friend. Everything she had ever been through, nothing had been able to   
  
break the girl's spirit.  
  
"Are you ready to come down now?"   
  
"Yeah... sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the two had reached the bottom, Trowa was surprised to see that Heero had been with the   
  
first to Check up on Relena, but also the first to back up. He leaned on the tree until the   
  
crowd had dispersed and went to stand beside the other guys.  
  
He gave Heero a quizzical look, which he shrugged off, and led the others towards their   
  
bikes. The ride back was rather normal, though they hid Relena the best they could from the  
  
public. Arriving at the house, they quietly said their goodbyes and went home, at least most   
  
of the others did.  
  
"Trowa." Trowa whirled around to find the owner of the small voice. Midii stood before him,   
  
anger swirled in her eyes.  
  
"Midii." He nodded in greeting. Try as he might, he could help the small tingle of fear that  
  
crept up upon looking at her slitted eyes.  
  
"I want to know why you guys followed us even when we clearly stated that we did not want you  
  
to." To his annoyance, she kept cool through her little rant, though her face told a   
  
different story.  
  
"Duo, lead the way, we followed." Midii was getting annoyed, her entire body showed it.  
  
"It's one thing if you work with us, but it's another to get into our business." Midii's eyes  
  
slitted. "And you shouldn't follow Duo, he's dumb, and trouble tends to follow the dumb ones."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Noin Walked into her small apartment at 8:00 that night. No sooner did she step in was she  
  
blinded with a blur of platinum.  
  
"Noin!" Milliardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Marquise as he was known now, gripped both of her  
  
shoulders and looked at her with wild, questioning eyes. "How is she? Is she hurt? Will she  
  
be okay?"  
  
"Zechs! Zechs, damnit, don't scare me like that." Noin buried her face in her roommate's   
  
chest to calm down her nerves.  
  
"Sorry Noin but I have to know, how's she doing... My father dying couldn't of had a good   
  
effect on her." He led Noin over to their couch and sat down. "So how is she?"  
  
"Tell you what," Noin smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Zech's shoulder, "She's a   
  
strong kid." Zech's head lifted to look at her. "And even if she wasn't, she has the greatest   
  
to friends back her up through anything." She squeezed her friend's shoulder to reassure him  
  
of any doubts. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
"In case you've forgotten, my sister has just been elected to lead hundreds of people towards  
  
peace, and by looking at her interview," He looked away and stared out the window, "she's not  
  
going to give it up easily."  
  
Noin noticed his reaction and grew worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"In her interview, they asked about me, if she would let me have the position if I came back.  
  
She said that she'd never let someone like me have it. I was completely irresponsible, and a  
  
coward. As a world leader, she had to think of her people, think of what was best for them...  
  
And I had none of the qualities. The world didn't need another coward leader, and what's   
  
worse... it's all true." Zechs' sad eyes were directed at everything but her, ashamed of   
  
himself, and not wanting his best friend to see it.  
  
"Zechs... That's not true, she doesn't know everything yet..."Noin comforted the young man   
  
beside her. She knew how much he regretted running away all those years ago. With her eyes,  
  
she traced the scars from the people who had pummeled his face. He used that in effort to   
  
change the look of his face. She met him soon after, a young blonde whose dyed hair was   
  
beginning to fade. He introduced himself as an orphan whose parents were killed in the war.  
  
It had taken years for him to open up to her and tell her his real past and let her be a   
  
friend. The only other person this close to him was Trieze, a rich young man only two years  
  
older then them both.   
  
They had met when Trieze had taken a liking to Anne, and insisted on meeting all the other   
  
people she knew, hoping to make new friends in the city he had recently moved to. Although   
  
Trieze was from a line of royalty, he ignored it and befriend the younger, poorer children.  
  
Years had past and Trieze learned of Milliardo's past and family. When he graduated college,  
  
he opened an agency of bodyguards and invited Zechs to join as soon as he could. He   
  
concentrated on making a reputation and getting hired by the Peacecraft househould. Anne,   
  
being Trieze's right hand person and fiance, helped him built his business and founded the  
  
Preventors.  
  
At first, Trieze had found out by walking into them in the middle of a conversation, but when  
  
Zechs learned of his efforts, he held Trieze as a true friend. Zechs, although, kept his   
  
sister's protection on his mind always, he used to spy on her every now and then to make sure   
  
she was alright... Imagine his surprise when he found Relena working on a constructions site!  
  
Noin also befriended Relena in effort to help Zechs relax a bit. It worked, just not by much.  
  
Throughout the thirteen years that Zechs and her had been friends, Noin had grown   
  
affectionate about him, though he never seemed to return those feelings. The other girls knew   
  
it too, though they never mentioned it. Admittedly, Noin was growing tired of Zechs'   
  
blindness but she couldn't blame him, he had a sister to watch over, whether she knew it or   
  
not.  
  
"Zechs... I think it's time you joined Trieze." Noin brushed a few strands of his hair before  
  
she caught herself and dropped her hands. "I heard Relena has heard of their reputation and   
  
is considering them. If you join, Trieze might be able to place you as one of her bodyguards."  
  
Zechs stumbled out of his little reverie and looked at her with wide admirational eyes. "Noin,  
  
you are a blessing, that's a great idea!"  
  
Noin grinned as Zechs began to lighten up and began to feel more comfortable around him.   
  
"Yeah, now you won't grow grey hairs worrying about her all them time." Zechs gave her a half-  
  
smile. "But you are going to have to cover your eyes a bit, they make you two look so much  
  
alike." She smiled back at him, knowing he'd sleep peacefully tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What idiots! How hard is it to get a simple message through those thick heads of theirs?"  
  
Hilde, Midii, Meiran and Dorothy grinned at their friend sitting at a desk full of papers.  
  
In the few weeks after the incident, Relena had dropped out of school and gotten a private   
  
scholar to come whenever she could. The other girls had quit their jobs and Jack's   
  
Construction Agency and began to work with Relena in her office. Though it wasn't as fun,  
  
they wanted to do everything they could to help their friend in the least way. And they  
  
could talk a little bit about gossip and such.  
  
Meiran, Hilde, Dorothy and Midii couldn't sign any papers or reply to any requests, of course,  
  
but they sped up the proccess by rereading and writing out the outlines and important details  
  
for Relena. They sometimes threw away papers that they thought Relena shouldn't even bother   
  
with. Of course, during school hours, Relena would have to read through all of the documents  
  
until they were dismissed from school.  
  
Such as right now.  
  
"Hm, I guess old age isn't exactly the key to wisdom." Dorothy grinned at the smaller blonde  
  
cussing at the other politics.  
  
Hilde walked right up to Relena and tapped her on the head. "My, my, Relena, you must watch   
  
your language, you never know who's watching." Wagging a finger infront the now grinning Vice  
  
Foreign Minister.  
  
"Hn. Easy for you to say, you haven't read at least twenty proposals to have more weapons...  
  
From the same people you rejected mere days ago." Relena held out the offending papers. "They  
  
always say the same thing, only in different words. Next thing you know, they'll be sending   
  
The same words but in different languages."  
  
As Relena wrote a rejection letter to yet another world leader, the other four picked up a   
  
few papers and pens and started themselves.   
  
"Anyways, so Relena, did you know some of the guys been asking for you?" Midii was determined  
  
to start a conversation to fill the void.  
  
"Hn. Guys as in around school, or as in those idiots who followed you to the plateau?"Relena  
  
eyed Hilde and waited for a reaction.  
  
"Former, not the latter. And FYI, one of those idiots happen to be my boyfriend!" Reaction   
  
granted. "Oh, and speking of the numbskull, I got to go and 5:30, we have a date at six."  
  
"Don't you think you need more time to prepare for the night." Midii tool her eyes off the   
  
paper to bat her eyelashes at the dark haired girl.  
  
"Funny Midii, but I'm not one of those ditzy girls (AN: No offence guys!) whose biggest worry  
  
is the other's boyfriends."  
  
Dorothy listened to the chatter of her friends and smiled; nothing like a sweet, sisterly,   
  
chat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: WHEEEEE!!!! I'm done! he he he, I got 5 pages here and I'm sooo very proud. So anyways,  
  
we did get to meet someone else here, and we learn more about Lena's brother O_o. I'm so  
  
happy I finished this one before I got to go on the internet again. Also I will be moving this  
  
a bit where it might get more traffic on August 8th. It will still be on Action/Adventure,   
  
but if you have been searching for the characters Heero and Relena, just don't touch those.  
  
ok then.. bubye!  
  
-Miae 


	5. Day Off, 08 07

Disclaimer: See, fanfictions, are fictions done by fans, not owners.  
  
AN: *Squeals* Thx for reviewing!! Idon't really care if not that many reviewed before I wrote this but I'm excited to   
  
start the next chapter anyways. Well... it seems like my lack of sugar for the last while has come right back to  
  
haunt me. So... for all you readers out there, here's the next chappie!!  
  
(Also there is some content near the end that really isn't too appropriate for the little wee ones, so if anyone here  
  
is under... I don't know... 12 or 13, I really suggest you skip it, although there isn't supposed to be anyone under  
  
13 here [even though I'm writing it and I'm only 12])  
  
Summary: ***AU*** The GW girls are just a few misjudged, high school girls. The GW boys are a group of mostly   
  
anti-social guys. When the boys are hired to Hilde's dad's construction business, they learn to respect the girls. One  
  
day chaos erupts and the girls take it upon themselves to help, but the guys follow to help them, and learn just how   
  
strong both groups really are, after all, there's always more than what meets the eye. HYxRP DMxHS TBxMU WCxMC   
  
QWxDC slight; ZMxLN TKxLU  
  
Rated PG13 for language, but I think I over rated, hey, it's my first time!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Relena gave a happy sigh as she walked down the familiar halls of the old highschool. It had only been two months  
  
since her life took a twist but she missed to company of other kids her age. Of course, it was easy to since she spent  
  
so much of her time with men more than twice her age. The best part of all was that she wasn't being followed by   
  
bodyguards.  
  
She was wearing her old school uniform. It consisted of a white business style long sleeve, with a tan jacket and a   
  
dark maroon tie. The Skirt was long and black, with matching shoes to finish the business-like look. The boy's was  
  
practically the same, except they had pants instead of skirts and their clothes weren't mad to fit a lady form.  
  
Seeing as there was no one in the halls this early in the morning, Relena allowed herself to skip slightly with each  
  
step she took. She hummed a small tune and rounded the corner, (AN: I know this has been used but it's a classic!) and  
  
came face to chest with none other then Heero Yuy. Relena immediately blushed at the thought of Heero hearing her   
  
humming and catching her doing childish actions.  
  
"Umm... Hello Heero, what are you doing in here so early?" Relena stepped back a little and looked up at the stoic face   
  
of the brown haired asian.  
  
"I always come early." Relena suppressed rolling her eyes due to the etiquette lessons her advisors forced her to   
  
have. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Relena's patience suddenly stopped and she felt the need to get away from the young man before her. "Day off." She  
  
murmured and strolled off to surprise the other girls at their lockers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midii walked with the rest of her friends, Duo and his friends too. Soon after they had started dating, the guys and   
  
the girls had been hanging out together, mostly because of Hilde and Duo being inseperable. All right, that was the   
  
only reason they were ever near eachother.  
  
Even with their best friend dating Duo, Midii, Meiran and Dorothy sometimes broke apart from the group and Walked off   
  
by themselves. With Relena always working the three of them sometimes found themselves missing the old times, when the  
  
five of them would keep to their little group and they lived life in blissful ignorance of the other teenagers around   
  
them.  
  
Midii watched the crowded halls of the school rush by, watching every single person that came into view. She noticed a  
  
small tip of dirty blonde hair disappear into the washroom beside her locker, and Heero's eyes dart towards it too.  
  
shrugging it off, she quickly made her way to her locker, and the others followed suit. Well, Hilde did too,   
  
eventually.   
  
Turning to her locker, Midii couldn't help but notice a blur of honey blonde and the school's colours flash by. Looking  
  
up, she whirled to see a grinning Relena standing patiently behind her. Midii stood in awe as the other's curiousity  
  
took over them too.  
  
Hilde, being the most social of them all, was the first to run up and hug her and the only one to yell, "LENA!" for   
  
everyone to hear.  
  
"That's great you're happy to see me back but... Guys? You're choking me." When they finally let go, Relena regained   
  
her composure and smoothed out her clothing. "Jeez, you act like we haven't seen each other in years, you come over  
  
every day!"  
  
"Yes but we haven't seen you back at school in two whole months! The other kids are going to freak when they realized   
  
you're back." Hilde quickly gathered her books and stood by her side.  
  
"Well, thanks to you, Hilde, that will be very soon." Relena smiled down at her shorter friend as the others finished   
  
up too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The teachers were all happy to see Relena back at the school, even only for a day. Most of the other kids swarmed   
  
around her whenever they could, except Silvia and her friends, and the guys who were rather indifferent about her   
  
current position.   
  
The press caught wind of the politic in a regular highchool and before they knew it, her bodyguards surrounded the   
  
place from every direction. So much for her day off.  
  
At lunchbreak the guys and the girls were reunited once again by the couple amongst them, much to Relena's surprise.  
  
"So, how's life as a celebrity?" Duo was quickly becoming Relena's favourite out of all the guys. He was usually  
  
smiling and more open than the others. 'He's perfect for Hilde.' Relena thought as she watched him hold Hilde   
  
posessively close to him.  
  
"If it weren't for the complete invasion of my privacy, and the piles of work everyday, it would be fine." Relena took  
  
a small bite of her sandwich and wiped her mouth. She looked around and found nine curious stares directed at her.  
  
"My advisors made me take etiquette lessons, blame them." Relena shrugged off their looks and continued eating.  
  
Wufei snorted and looked down to focuse back on his lunch. "It's about time." Relena grinned as she picked off a small   
  
piece of bread and rolled it up.  
  
"Chihuahua," Relena smiled innocently and flicked the little ball at the Chinese boy. "I do believe you should learn to  
  
have some respect, and honour." Wufei's attention returned to her, dumbstruck at how she had used his own words against  
  
him.  
  
"Woman, you will not call me Chihuahua, it is both disrespectful and dishonourable." Wufei could slowly feel his anger   
  
taking over his actions as his scowled and the petite blonde across from him.  
  
"I'm not the one who rants about it all the time." Relena kept as calm as possible through out the whole conversation,  
  
which was clearly getting on Wufei's nerves. 'Maybe it would be okay to provoke this guy, I want to have fun today.'  
  
"Watch your temper Chang, you don't want to be bested by a woman, do you now?"  
  
Whatever was holding him back suddenly let loose as the young orient lunged himself towards Relena. Seeing this coming,  
  
however, she dropped her sandwich and quickly got out of the way. And of course, being a guest, the others had let her  
  
sit by the tree.   
  
Giggles and laughter erupted loudly from the small clique as Relena gently pushed Wufei out of her way and sat right  
  
back down to eat, muttering a simple "Too late." under her breath.  
  
"And I thought you were a peacekeeper." Duo wiped a few tears from his eyes and placed his hands back around Hilde.  
  
"I didn't make him attack me," Relena made a very innocent face and looked over to the braided American. "I simply  
  
warned him." A scowled was heard from where Wufei was currently residing to nurse his bruised head.  
  
Looking around, Relena's eyes widened and she started to say in mock excitment, "Holy!! I think I just made Heero and  
  
Trowa smile!"  
  
Middi giggled. "I think you did! Congrats!" She held her hand out and Relena high-fived it, laughing quietly as she did  
  
so.  
  
Dorothy's silented giggles finally stopped. "Okay, I think that's enough teasing, what should we talk about now?"  
  
Hilde caught the last cookie in her mouth and finished off her drink. "I say we go play basketball or something, since  
  
we're all done."  
  
The group agreed and they cleaned up and walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school they actually went over to the Schbiecker Construction Agency and helped the boys out. Jack and the rest   
  
of the crew were eccentric to see all five of the girls working with them for a bit. The press never got wind of where  
  
their young delegate had gone, so they just left the teenagers alone. After Relena's craving for some 'Hands on work',  
  
as she put it, was satisfied, all ten of them went out for ice cream and movies.  
  
At eight, the lot of them went over to Relena's house just to take a look around. At nine they all had to go since   
  
some of the servants lived with Relena and the kids who came with them needed their sleep. (little Wee ones, skip  
  
all of this until the scene changes.)  
  
Midii walked down the alleys fingering the pocket knife she kept with her. It was a little past nine and since her  
  
house wasn't all too far from Relena's she decided to walk. She rounded the corner and saw a street near hers. As she  
  
neared the opening, rough hands grabbed her and pulled her back in.  
  
"My, what's a pretty little lady like you doing here?" The voice made goosebumps form on her skin. She reached for her  
  
knife, but another man saw her hand move and grabbed it from her.  
  
"Heh, check it out, she thinks she can get outta this." A more gruff voice sounded more to her left. Two other men   
  
could be heard laughing besides the one holding her. 'Great' Midii began to grow nervous but kept calm nevertheless.  
  
'four of them, how do I get out of this?'   
  
"Hn, she is a pretty little one. Let's have some fun with her." The man holding her twisted around while another   
  
ripped her shirt open with her own knife. He then threw her towards the wall, letting go of her for a split moment.  
  
Big mistake. Despite her condition, Midii managed enough strenght to kick the nearest on square in the face.  
  
Seeing a punch coming towards her, she ducked, making the second one punch the brick wall behind her. He shook his hand   
  
in pain, which Midii took as a chance to strike him back and win back her knife; two down, two to go. As she was about   
  
to strike a third person, the unmistakable click of a gun's safety being turned off echoed the alleyway.  
  
Midii froze, her knee nearly touching the third man's stomache. She glared at the fourth man whose sillouette could be  
  
seen in the dull light of the street behind him. She noticed another silent figure approach from behind him. Fear took   
  
over as she began to realize it might be another of the perverted sadists coming to help the last two.  
  
But as the figure wrapped his arm halfway around the gunned man's neck, she heard the click of the blade being opened  
  
of a switchblade.  
  
"Drop it." As soon as the clatter of the gun was heard, she kneed the man infront of her and the figure hit the man  
  
he was holding captive. "Come on, those guys might regain conciousness soon." The voice was so very familiar, but  
  
she couldn't put her finger on it. She nodded and let him led her out of the alley. Nearly outside, he took off his  
  
jacket and offered it to her. She gratefully accepted it and zipped it up around her.  
  
Turning the corner out of the alleyway, Midii dropped her blade back into her pocket and turned to thank her saviour.  
  
When she did, she finally found out why she had reconized that voice.  
  
"Trowa!" Midii's eyes widened and she could feel herself blushing. Her astonishment turned into confusion as questions   
  
rised. "I didn't know you could fight! And are switchblades illegal?"  
  
"Hn." He shrugged. "Don't you know it's dangerous to walk in alleyways alone?" It was half statement, half question,  
  
Which strangely got on Midii's nerves.  
  
"I had the situation under control. Besides, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live on this street. Now come on, I'll walk you home." Midii, much to her and Trowa's surprise, didn't hesitate and   
  
began walking down the streets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two finally arrived at Midii's house; the normally short walk was longer since Trowa would not let Midii go through   
  
any alleyways. When They walked up to the door, they stood there awkwardly for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you come in and wait while I change so you can have your coat back." Midii unlocked her door and was nearly   
  
tackled by and older, blonder woman.  
  
"Young lady, where were you? You don't usually take this long to walk back from Relena's house." The woman, who Trowa  
  
presumed to be her mother, scolded Midii for a bit about scaring her before noticing him. "And who is this young man?"  
  
"I... kind of ran into trouble on the way home and he helped me out, Trowa, this is my mother, Mom, this is Trowa."   
  
Midii offered her mother a quick smile before continuing. "Umm... I gotta go upstairs for a bit, Trowa, why don't you   
  
come in?"  
  
He nodded in greeting to Midii's mother and followed her in.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moments later, Middi came back down with another shirt on and handed Trowa his jacket.  
  
"Thanks a ton for the help today Trowa, I really underestimated you." She smiled at him and turned her attention to her  
  
mom. "I guess you want an explanation right?"  
  
She looked at Midii as if she was stupid. "Yes, of course, but first..." She looked at Trowa and smiled kindly. "Would  
  
you like a ride home?"  
  
Trowa shook his head and politely declined. "My house isn't to far from here." He stood up and walked to the door, both  
  
Midii and her mother followed.  
  
"Well, don't be a stranger and feel free to visit any time." She leaned in closer and winked at him. "I think it's   
  
about time my dear Midii found herself someone nice like you."  
  
Trowa smile a tiny bit as he felt a blush creep up to his face. "Sure" He felt a little intimidated suddenly. "I should  
  
go now." and he waved to Midii before walking off briskly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah Hem... Well.. I wonder if any of you thought any of that would happen? I feel sorry for Midii. So I finally got to   
  
a bit more romance between another two. So... Two down... Three to go! R&R please! Uh Oh, sugar rush is dying down.   
  
^-^'. Oh and remember! The sooner you review, the sooner I get another chappie up!  
  
-Miae 


	6. And Right Under My Nose Too, 08 18

Disclaimer: See, fanfictions, are fictions done by fans, not owners. And Romeo and Juliet is a famous play written by William Shakespear, therefore made years before I was born.  
  
AN: Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me even though my writing skills haven't been improving by too much. I really hope it doesn't ruin the story for anyone, I know my story is a bit rushed. Please R&R if you read this thing, I wanna know what you think!  
  
Also to Computer Geek Michelle, best of luck in your school year, and thanks so much for Reading and Reviewing!!  
  
Ad: Need Duct tape Pour ma cousine, Pardon the french mistakes. Done due to major sugarization, please don't reply.  
  
Summary: ***AU*** The GW girls are just a few misjudged, high school girls. The GW boys are a group of mostly anti-social guys. When the boys are hired to Hilde's dad's construction business, they learn to respect the girls. One day chaos erupts and the girls take it upon themselves to help, but the guys follow to help them, and learn just how strong both groups really are, after all, there's always more than what meets the eye. HYxRP DMxHS TBxMU WCxMC QWxDC slight; ZMxLN TKxLU  
  
Rated PG13 for language.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The day had been joyous but long, no doubt there. And even though her body was worn out, Relena could not sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours yet she could not fall asleep. Her conscience just had to keep her up on the night she really needed sleep to get up for an early meeting too. Finally deciding she needed a sleeping pill, and some warm milk, she crawled out of bed and wrapped her plain white robe around her. 'No use waking up the servants for something you could do yourself, ne?'  
  
She quietly opened the door and stepped out into the large hallway. The mansion was definately large, and usually someone in Relena's position would find it rather creepy. But that was exactly the reason why She had insisted that some of the servants moved in and enjoyed the same house they cleaned everyday. She may have been Foreign Vice Minister but she still had those natural childish mind games in her head that others her age did.  
  
Walking down the steps, she noticed that the office her bodyguards occupied under the stairs still had it's light on. Descending more, her curiousity got the better of her as someone mentioned her name. One of the voices she heard was surprisingly Noin's, and the other her personal bodyguard.  
  
'Zechs, yeah, that was it.' Now she remembered, Trieze's agency, the preventors. Noin worked there sometimes too, though she wasn't specifically assigned to Relena's mansion...  
  
~*(Flashback)*~  
  
'Good morning Noin, Treize.' Relena opened the door as four people came in. There was Treize and Anne, the founders of the preventors, and Noin with a young man with platinum blonde hair and sunglasses. They all wore the preventors jackets, so she suspected either Noin or the other man would be her bodyguard.  
  
Treize was seated at the chair in front of her, with Anne to his right, Noin right behind him and the man with platinum hair to his left.  
  
"Miss Relena, I am very happy that you decided to hire us as your bodyguards. I assure you you will not be dissapointed." Relena reached forward to take a sip of her tea.  
  
"I'm not sure how I could be dissapointed." She offered him a genuinely kind smile. "If they suceed, I will surely not be dissapointed at all but if your bodyguards fail, I would be gone, and I'm not quite sure how you could possibly be deceased and dissapointed as well." There was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as Treize seemed to consider her words and Pagan shot her an angry glare.  
  
But his anger soon dissolved. Trieze laughed and told her she had a view on things that could see what no one else did. She simply stated that that was why she was Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
"Now, this is Zechs. He's one of the tops preventors and shall be your personal bodyguard." She couldn't help the look of dissapointment at the news that Noin would not be. "Lucrezia Noin Will be a bodyguard of this estate part time and take over Zech's job if neccessary."  
  
"Thank you very much, Trieze." And with that, the young man left with the two ladies leaving the man behind.  
  
"You know Zechs, you may take off your sunglasses if you wish."  
  
"Thank you Miss but I prefer them on."  
  
His job began immediately, so she sat calmly down as he searched the room and began.  
  
~*(End Flashback)*~  
  
She knew by their hushed voices that it was a private conversation, but she couldn't help listen in, after all, they were talking about her.  
  
"Zechs, you mean to tell me that you're not planning to tell her?" Noin's voice was angry despite it's hushed state.  
  
"No, as long as she doesn't need to know, she won't." Relena peeked in slightly to see Noin's peeved-off face and the face of her bodyguard. For the first time she could see his actual eyes. She couldn't help noticing the light blue colour that matched her own.  
  
"Millardo Peacecraft, you are saying that you are going to spent the rest of your life deceiving your own sister? And right in front of her face too!" Relena's eyes widened at Noin's mini speech.  
  
"Lucrezia, it's not like she's going to want me to be there if she finds out."  
  
"Who are you to say that?" Noin was mad indeed.  
  
But so was Relena.  
  
"Who are you indeed?" Zechs and Noin froze. Relena stormed into the study with fire burning in her eyes. "You." She looked directly at Zechs, or Milliardo, or whatever he called himself. "You leave us nearly thirteen years ago for god know what, then you wait until after both father and mother die before you even think about coming back. You lie in front of my face for nearly two months, decide never to tell me the truth, and have the nerve to put words into  
  
my mouth and make assumptions about what I want or don't want. Tell me this, who the hell do you think you are?" Her voice was extremely level through out her entire rant. Her body stayed still, but but for what her voice and body lacked her eyes told everything.  
  
And Zechs was forced to stare straight into them.  
  
"Relena please." Noin started, but Relena didn't let up.  
  
"Let the man stick up for himself Noin. He's done a lot of running and lying lately, and I want him to show me he's more responsible than he lets on."  
  
"Relena, you're right." His voice began to come back to him, and the courage to speak up to his sister and employer came too. "I had no right, but wasn't it true?"  
  
"No. What I said in the interview was what I thought was best the world, not for me." The anger gave way to sadness, loneliness and depression. "I wanted to know you were alive Milliardo. I wanted to know that you were healthy, strong and taken care of. Though I wish you had kept in contact."  
  
Zechs was confused. She wanted to see him? She wanted to know where he was? Best for the world. Just like their father. Unselfish and kind, yet strong and cunning. "Relena. You have grown." He walked around and gave his sister an awkward hug. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dorothy gently fingered the bloom in her garden. It was a wide, unusual light blue bloom. She then directed her attention back to the sketch book in her lap. 'Trash.' She thought. 'This will never work." She ripped the piece of paper from the book and threw it in a nearby trash.   
  
It was one of those rare days when Relena didn't want their help, so Dorothy had been bored. She had decided to take up an old dream of hers, to become an artist. She had had loved to draw before the incident, and paint too. After losing her father, she couldn't draw nice, colourful pictures anymore, so she stopped.   
  
Dorothy had been sitting in the garden for a long time, trying to perfect the picture of the flower that was her favourite. She fingered her blonde hair, and ran her hands through it. Sighing, she stood and turned to give up on the art she had once loved so much yet again, when a voice rang clear in the wind.  
  
"Quatre! You bring Rogue back this instant! I swear, if you run off with him again, and when I'm trying to wash him too!"  
  
"Iria, I'd really like to be I can't really bring him back when he's running away!" Dorothy whirled around when barking was heard by her gate. Damn her foster family to choose to live on the edge of a park. She saw a paw swipe at the blue flower before running to shoo the dog away.  
  
"Get, get! No you are not going to ruin my garden!" She jumped swiftly over the fence to pull the dog away from her flowers. "Quatre! Get you dog away from my fence!" No sooner had she said the words there was a little blonde head appearing beside her.  
  
"I'm trying!" Apparently, bulldogs were really strong. Dorothy was beginning to tire of this so she bent down and litterally swept the black dog off it's paws and handed the big thing over to Quatre.  
  
"Learn how to chain the boy up, will you? I really don't want to do this again." An older blonde came running up to the two of them and and took the dog from Quatre.  
  
"Actually, it's a girl. And sorry about that." She stuck out her hand as if to shake. "I'm Iria, this is Quatre, and this is Rogue." Upon hearing her name, the blackfaced bulldog turned it's head slowly towards them, panting with her tongue sticking out as if nothing just happened.  
  
"I'm Dorothy, nice to meet you, and I already know Quatre." She glared at him and said, "He's the coward." She nodded to Iria and walked into her own backyard.  
  
"Hey, this is a nice sketch." Dorothy froze. She saw Quatre holding a crumpled piece of paper and studying it. "Did you draw it?"  
  
She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks as she reached over the fence and grabbed it. "None of your business."  
  
"Well, it's nice."  
  
"Hn."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what's her story?"  
  
Quatre looked up to see his sister glaring slightly at Dorothy's fence as they walked across the park to her (Iria's) house. "It's... well, complicated."  
  
Iria simply looked away and continued walking with a slight shrug.  
  
"Then you can tell me later when I have time, but for now..." She gestured to the bulldog that had caused so much trouble mere moments ago.  
  
"Thiss will be a blast." Quatre rolled his eyes and began to set up the bath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class, today we will be discussing the Romeo and Julliet play we will be doing in five weeks." A chorus of moans and groans echoed the classroom.  
  
The tables were set up in groups of six, though only five occupied each one because of the shortage of students.Hilde and the girls occupied one, the boys another, and Silvia's group took up two.  
  
"Now, Romeo and Julliet is a story of two young lovers caught in the crossfire of a family feud, The Tragedy of Romeo..." Meiran grumbled. She was tired of the teacher going on and on about some lovesick teenagers. Unwillingly she listened to what the teacher had to say and took notes in her head, after all, she did have to pass. "For Hundreds of years, Romeo and Juliet have been the world's most famous teenagers. Their story has not be..." 'That was enough', she decided, and sat back to tune everyone out. 'Not fun.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
At last the class was nearly over. She was about to start packing when the teacher stopped them all.  
  
"Before you go, I want you all to write your name on a blank space. Left is girls, right is boys. You will know who you are all playing very soon, this shall determine it. And when you find out, you will be required to go home and practice your lines for class."  
  
And so they all did. Everyone lined up and wrote their names in blanks all the same. Murmurs of 'I hope I'm Juliet' and 'I know he's going to be Romeo.' where heard from the class. Hilde's little group reluctlantly wrote their names in too.  
  
The teacher grabbed the cloth covering the top of the board, and the class held their breath.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet wil be... Wufei and Meiran!" The teacher exclaimed happily. The two chinese teens glared and the rest of them laughed. This was going to be interesting.  
  
After the role calling, and a few distressed moans, the cheery teacher began to chatter away again. "And there's one more bit of good news. Relena, the Foreign Vice Minister will be coming to the play."  
  
Hilde, Meiran, Dorothy, and Midii looked at eachother. They hadn't heard of this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'More weapons for politicians... For the people... not enough protection... Need more vacations... Hey what?' Relena looked up from the papers she had been reviewing as her secretary sheepishly looked in from the door.   
  
"I guess you got to it huh? Well you need it. Anyway, your friends are here for a visit. Toodles!" Yes, her secretary is rather odd. She backed away from the door and Hilde, Dorothy, Midii and Meiran walked in.  
  
"Guess what we have to perform?" Relena grinned.  
  
"So, who's Juliet? Probably Silvia right?" Everyone but Meiran laughed.  
  
"Um, Relena?" Hilde supressed her giggles and pointed of to Meiran. Relena calmed down and looked at her. A small o formed on her lips.  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun?" Meiran scowled.  
  
"Wufei's Romeo."  
  
Relena's eyes widened, "You mean the sexist Wufei?" Midii nodded. "Oh, I can't wait to see this!"   
  
"About that, how come you didn't tell us you'd be visiting?" Dorothy stepped forward and flipped through the other blonde's papers.  
  
"They just called today. Anyways, I'm hungry, want to grab a bite in the kitchen?" Relena got up and walked over to the rest of the girls.  
  
"I guess some things never change." Midii walked off and the rest followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello!" Hilde's head popped into the mansion's kitchen as the others ran to catch up. "Ummm.... what exactly are you doing?"  
  
A small red head child, about seven and a half years old, had a bedsheet draped over her head. Her small face peeked out and she grinned sheepishly. "It's warm."  
  
Relena smiled and gently pulled off the sheet. "Marimaia... come on, lets go find your mother, I think she was looking for you."  
  
Leia Barton, was a homeless pregnant woman when Relena's father found her eight years ago. She had lived and worked with them until the Peacecraft's big break. By then, little Marimaia was already a year and a half. The poor girl looked up to her and her family. Having no father, she looked to Relena's father as a father figure.  
  
Leia didn't know who the father was, or did but didn't want to tell. Either way she was now a single mother. She had been accepted into Relena's family with open arms and so was her daughter. They were the first servants to be hired, and the majority of her family too. The Barton and Peacecraft relationship was more seen as family than servant and supervisor.  
  
"Marimaia! I was looking all over for you! Thank you Relena."  
  
"It was no problem, she's a darling." Marimaia smiled up at Relena and ran over to her mother.  
  
"Momma, can I go play with Uncle Dekim?" Leia looked down at her daughter's face. She could never deny her anything.  
  
"Sure sweetie, just don't go bother him to much."  
  
"We're going to go now. I'll see you around Miss Leia." Hilde happily skipped off to the kitchen, happy for a snack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
My sixth chapter! I'm so happy I got this out. I know this was a while later then usual, but I got a lot of other things done too; my website has been upgraded,  
  
this story now has some plot to it. I've finished at least two chapters of my other story, homecoming (original), which isn't out yet on fiction press since I'm a little too young. So, finally, things are going to spice up a little in one or two chapters, and the action will finally come in. I'm trying to bring out a chapter every week or two. That's about all, so please R&R!  
  
-Miae 


	7. Three Ways To Drown, 08 25

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam wing, It wouldn't be this popular, at all... but it is very popular, hence, I do not own Gundam Wing. Bandi and other peole own it.  
  
AN: This chapter begins about a week after the last one. Umm... I dont have much to say, since it's a little early in the morning to be sugar high. Oh, an I can't update as much since my dad limited my internet/computer time to an hour or two a day. And I think I can get away without the summary now, it's getting annoying. Ummm.... that's about it. R&R please!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Relena! Miss Relena, come quick!" A servant burst into the room where the girls were working. "Miss Relena... It's Leia."  
  
Immediately, Relena went into leader mode and stood up. "What happened?" She eyed the frantic brunette carefully.  
  
"Leia, she collasped in the middle of the hall, her breathing is erratic and we can't find a pulse." All five occupying the room ran out after the servant. They fled down practically half the halls of the palace, looking for Leia.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, the medics were already hoisting Leia onto the stretcher. Marimaia was hanging onto her uncle, and Dekim was whispering in her ear. Running up to the the stretcher, Relena caught a glimpse of her pale friend and servant.  
  
"Can you tell me anything about her condition?" She asked the nearest doctor. Her was writing something on his notebook when he looked up at her.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, I'm sorry but all I can say is that it appears that she has been posioned quite severly. The blood cells are dying rather quickly and if she doesn't get to the hospital soon, she will not make it. Come and I'll explain when we have time." With that he rushed outside before she could stop him.  
  
Relena stood there in a trance as her friends approached her cautiously. "Relena?" Midii touched her shoulder gently. Snapping back to relality she took charge again.  
  
"Pagan," Something was wrong... Relena's voice seemed softer than usual, actually, the other girls could hear a sob being choked back. "Prepare the rides, I'm taking all who wants to come to the hospital."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride there had been quiet. There had been a couple of glances to one from another, but no words were actually uttered. Marimaia was leaning on Dekim's arm, and he was soothing the child gently. The mood in the cars weren't exactly grief, but worry. They worried for Leia herself, for her life. And also for her friends and family. But mostly of all, they all worried for the daughter, Marimaia, who had been protected from this all her life to Leia's fullest capibility. She would be eight in a couple of months, and no one could get the possibilty of Leia not making it out of their heads.  
  
At the hospital, Relena spoke quietly to the doctor. He said that her condition was bad, and though she was in intensive care, there was a slim possibility she would actually make it. Unfortunately, the blood was almost completely infected by the poison, and there was very little they could do. To sum it up, There was prctically no chance of her making it. He assured her they were trying all they could, but they don't really have a treatment for this kind of thing. They didn't even really know what kind of poison it was.  
  
By the time she had joined the rest of the group, the boys were already there. She assumed Hilde had called Duo, and his ever faithful band of minions followed along. Though, Trowa was standing suspiciously close to Midii.   
  
She quietly told everyone of her old friend and servant's condition, trying to keep it discreet as possible. She than sat down and waited for the outcome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Relena?" Dorothy shook her friend slightly. She had fallen asleep and it was nearly eight now. "Relena, the girls and me have to go. The guys are leaving now too... well, except Heero, don't ask me why though. I'll see you tommorrow. And I think you should let some of the servants go home too. If you're not in desk when we come by, we'll start without you." Relena nodded a bit and stood up.   
  
Quietly, she rounded up the servants who wanted to go and let them out. Soom it was just Marimaia, Dekim, and Relena on the couches. Dorothy slipped out of the room and walked down the hall alone, the others having gone without her.  
  
She noticed a dark fiigure slip in beside her. Glancing at him, she reconised the silouette to be Heero's. "What do you want Heero?"  
  
There was a moments silence. "You should give Quatre a chance, he's not all that bad." Then he slipped away into the shadows of the pink tinted hallways.   
  
"Hn, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By afternoon the next day, Dorothy slipped in the office to find Relena already there. Her eyes were shadowed and she didn't look up. Dorothy figured it was bad news. She walked over and picked up a stack of papers, with a weak 'hi'. Relena simply nodded.  
  
Next to come in was Hilde. Her dark head poked in and she eyed the blonde at her desk. "Relena?" The two girls could hear a small sob and looked at her.  
  
"She's gone." Dorothy stood up and walked over to her friend. Hilde followed suit and kneeled down beside her. They could see Relena's shoulders shake a little before she finally put down the pen she was holding and cried. "Leia's gone. She died this morning. Marimaia locked herself in her room and the only one that's been able to get in was her uncle. First Father, now Leia..." Hilde held her friend as she cried.  
  
Meiran and Midii walked into the room at that moment. It took them a second to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Relena... I'm so sorry." Midii stepped up to her desk and stood infront of it. Meiran walked around and touched the young diplomat's shoulder.  
  
Ever since Leia was found on the streets, she had been Relena's caretaker until she was ten. After that, they were good friends, though never as close as Hilde or the others, due to the age difference between the two. Leia had been like a mother to Relena, and they talked like a mother and daughter would. She had help Relena go through problems growing up, and was always there with advice. The friendship between the two had been strong until just recently.  
  
After calming down, Relena went to discuss the funeral with the other girls. "Next week, I'll have everyone come. I have the money... I need a date. On Thursday, perfect." She went to the phone and booked everything. She walked off for some business, and kept busy that day. Dorothy and the girls were helpless and forced to just sit and wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moments after she had left. The girls continued to work.  
  
"This is all going to get to her soon." Midii noted. The others agreed.  
  
"She needs some rest..." Hilde trailed off just as a servant walked in.  
  
"Miss Relena?" She looked about before resting her eyes on the girls on the floor.  
  
"She's out right now, would you like us to tell her something?" Meiran eyed the note in the woman's hand.  
  
"No, I'll give it to her when she returns." That's when they heard the car door slamming. "I believe that is her right now. Thank you."  
  
Curious to see what the note was, Meiran waited for the Foreign Vice Minister to walk in the room.  
  
Which she did.  
  
"Oh no, I can't believe this!" Relena sat down on the couch and threw the card out of the way. The other four picked up the letter, though it was Dorothy who read it out loud.  
  
"Miss Relena Darlian Peacecraft,  
  
The council has decided that another speech is required on Thursday, August 21. You will be broadcast throught out the Earth, and live members will be of the council, and their guests. Many are still doubting your pacifist ways and you are needed to explain some rather interesting parts of your proposition. Also, you will be questioned.  
  
Your appearance is required. Might I add that there will be a ball afterwards. You may invite as many people as you want to the ball. There will be no tolerances, I expect you to be there.  
  
Mr. Rolio De Devinski  
  
Foriegn Minister of England"  
  
Relena groaned. "What am I going to do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dorothy, would you please come here?" Violet Darlequin, Dorothy's foster mother, was standing in the kitchen when she called Dorothy in. "Dorothy, as you know, we are not your real parents, but as your guardians, we wish the best for you. You also know that your foster father and I are members of the diplomatic council. We want you to also be part of it one day too." She produced a card from behind her back. With the same emblem as Relena's. "I'd like you to come with your father and I to a ball next week."  
  
Dorothy blinked. Then shrugged. "Relena invited me to go too, but I supposed I should go with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde stepped out of the limosine and looked into the decorated ballroom. She then looked down at her gown and grinned. 'Once in a lifetime, I might as well enjoy it the best I can.'. She was about to walk up the stairs when she spotted long brown hair off to her side. When she turned to look, rough hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Duo's cheery voice brightened her spirit a little bit, and she managed a small smile.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here with Quatre, baby, what's with the long face?" He looked down at her face with concerned eyes.  
  
"That friend of Lena's, her funeral was today."  
  
"So, why'd she come?" Duo's mouth formed a small "o" and his face was solemn too.   
  
"Tell her I send my apologies, but right now I gotta catch up with the guys. I'll see you inside."  
  
Relena had eventually decided that she needed to go to the ball, for the sake of the world. She had picked out gowns for everyone, except Dorothy who had her own. Hilde wore a pechy pink gown. It was sleeveless and the layers of clothing made it almost heavy. The designs were done with lace and embroideries covered practically the whole top layer. Lastly, she wore pearl earring to finishe the look.  
  
Meiran wore a similar gown, except it was a pale yellow, and there were small straps crossing at the back. Her hair was down and curled inward slightly. Her back was low and little red and black beads decorated it. Her eyes were lightly tinted white.  
  
Midii wore a simpler purple dress. It was slit just below the her waist. She wore matching boots and earrings. Her hair was in a light ponytail and her eyes were lidded with more purple. Guess what her favourite colour was?  
  
Dorothy was standing on top of the stairs waiting for them. She had a dark, dark blue gown that looked black in some places. Her hair was braided into a large braid which showed off small black rocks hanging from golden loops that some called earrings.  
  
Relena's gown was white. The sleeves were short, but her gloves made up for it. Her hair was piled onto her haid and tucked into a neat, tight bun. a silver tiara graced her head and delicate, silver chains held pearls at the ends. A simple small chain hung onto her neck and held three pearls. As she stepped out of her limo, the crowd stopped and stared. The cameras stopped clicking for a moment before focusing only on her.   
  
The group led her up the stairs quickly, where she was greeted by a round of politics. They guided her to the main stage, where she was suposed to make her speach to the crowd. After the whole questioning thing, they all went off on their own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking through the halls, Dorothy kept and open but bored eye out for everything. Meiran and Wufei had found eachother, probably by accident, and were arguing as discreetly as they could. Hilde had run off to a corner with Duo, Midii and Trowa were talking elsewhere. Whereas Hilde and Duo expressed their relationship openly, Dorothy had a feeling that Midii and Trowa were going out too, though if they were, it was a secretive and discreet relationship.  
  
Relena had dissappeared after her speech and questioning services, probably to think, and Dorothy doubted Heero had come at all. Quatre was there also, being the son and heir to Mr. Winner, and old friend of Relena's father and known for his pacifist outtakes on life.  
  
Quatre stood on the balcony chatting with some people. Dorothy stood in the shadows, quietly cursing her dress for being so uncomfortable. She watched with solemn, watchful eyes as the politicians waltzed about without cares. She spied a child laughing and dancing with her small bear, her little ribbon covered dress swaying in the breeze. Dorothy allowed her eyes to close for a moment... but the child had chosen that same moment to jump onto the railing and fall into the ocean.  
  
"HELP!" She spied an arm frantically trying to grab something. Without a second's hesitation, Dorothy ripped off some of her dress and raced towards the balcony's edge. Her dress was changed dramatically from a gown to a dress one would wear to preform at a skating rink.  
  
Just as she was about to enter the water, she caught a glimpse of a second form diving the three feet into the water with her. Before she could make out the form, though, the water rushed forward and she was engulfed in it. Opening her eyes, she went up for a second's air and dove back down to find the little girl.   
  
Dorothy could hear the echo of her heart pumping madly in her chest. Besides the sounds of the waves overhead, that was all she heard for the next while. Scanning the edge of the underwater cliff, she spotted pink, and swam quickly towards it. Just in an arm's reach, Dorothy glimpsed another hand wrapping itself around the little girl's waist.  
  
Quatre! And he had something in his mouth... Dorothy shook her head, she had to get herself, the girl, and Quatre out before she ran out of breath. But Quatre reached into his pocket and handed something to her. It took a moment for her to realize it, but it was a mini scuba mouthpiece.  
  
She took it and looked at him then the girl quizzically before he produced yet a third one and placed it into the youth's mouth. Dorothy also placed hers in her mouth and began to feel air filling her lungs as she breathed. Both Quatre and Dorothy wrapped an arm around the girl and used the cliff's side to pull themselves up.  
  
As they finally emerged from the depts, they heard about half of the crowd's collective relieved breath.   
  
Quatre pushed the girl up on a protruding rock and checked for a pulse, then a breath. Just as he pulled away, the young girl coughed, flinging the mouthpiece into the sea. Quatre merely raised an eyebrow, then lifted the girl up to her awaiting parents.  
  
When he climbed up, Quatre was immediately swarmed by younger girls, and mesmerized adults. Dorothy had slipped away earlier. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get his suit jacket and leave as well. He found her on another balcony a level up.  
  
The dress was drying, but it was still wet. And to prove that, it clung to her every curve. She turned as he entered, and his eyes lowered form her face to her chest, where he blushed immediately and looked away.  
  
"I suppose I should start thinking better of you then?" Her arms hugged her chest, obscuring it from view. Upon seeing this, Quatre handed her his jacket to drape over herself.  
  
"I suppose, but it's up to you." She smiled and accepted the coat, then looked out to the sea again, completely aware that Quatre didn't plan to leave, though not minding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena moved away from the edge of the roof as she saw all three emerge from the sea. A breath she hadn't been aware she was holding escaped. She had been afraid that she was about to lose another close to her. Her sad eyes scanned the entire rooftop, and satisfied that no one was there with her, she closed the doors and began to sing.  
  
"Sleep little baby,  
  
Don't say a word,  
  
Momma's gonna buy you,  
  
a hummingbird.  
  
And if that hummingbird don't sing,  
  
Momma's gonna buy you,  
  
A diamond ring."  
  
She was perfectly aware that the slow, agonizing voice she sung the lullaby with could easily make the song seem haunted, but no one else would hear, she was sure.  
  
"And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
  
Momma's gonna buy you,  
  
A looking glass.  
  
And if that looking glass broke,  
  
Momma's gonna buy you,  
  
A cart and bull."  
  
Leia used to sing this to both her and Marimaia when they were younger. Relena's feet began to move slowly to the song, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
"And if that cart and bull turns over,  
  
Momma's gonna buy you,   
  
A dog named Rover."  
  
Undetected in the shadows was Heero Yuy. He had come up here to get away from all the young girls eyeing him, but had had no intention of getting stuck in a position like this.  
  
"If that dog named Rover don't bark,"  
  
He couldn't help it, the song was supposed to be comforting but instead was agonizing him. He could practically see the sorrow behind her voice. Slowly, he stepped out from his hiding spot, never being noticed, so continued towards Relena.  
  
"Momma's gonna buy you,  
  
A horse-drawn cart."  
  
A strong firm hand wrapped itself around her, and another grasped her hand. Relena didn't quite care if it was real or not, drowning n misery as she was.  
  
"And if that hosre-drawn cart turns around..."  
  
They began to waltz, and Relena was reminded of her father. Whoever was holding her felt like they were comforting her, like her father had back before she turned colder...  
  
"You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..." She leaned into the body, letting her tears fall. She knew she was being careless and much too open, and it was dangerous to do this but she didn't care, she needed someone to hold her like her father, mother, and Leia had.  
  
A hand tilted her head up. She didn't even look to see who it was. She simply wanted to enjoy the first kiss she had ever allowed herself. After all, it might help. She needed something new. Something... nice.  
  
Her lips were soft. Her hair smelled nice. Her skin was soft. She felt so right. Nothing seemed to matter but Relena right then and there. 'French vanilla...' Too soon she stepped back, and without realizing, he reached out after her.  
  
"... Heero?" Opening his eyes, he suddenly realized what he had done. Heero composed himself and looked away, but not before seeing a small blush creep up on her face as well.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not myself lately." He could hear her footsteps walking away.  
  
"It's nothing, I wasn't either. I suppose I'll see you downstairs later." Her heels clicked as they went down the steps, and before long Heero knew she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A while ago, Trowa and Midii and walked away from eachother, and now Midii walked around aimlessly. No sooner had she turned around did she spot him again. Automatically, she sucked in a little bit, and fixed her hair. She was checking herself in her compact before she caught herself in digust.   
  
"What am I doing?" Just before the ball she had heard that Trowa was coming and spent a strangely large amout of time infront of Relena's mirror as well. What was happening to her?  
  
"You're in love, that's what." Meiran had appeared behind her, glaring in what she assumed to be Wufei's direction. "Can you believe that guy? I dress in this for one night, and he accuses me to be a 'prancy little girl'. Hmph."  
  
Midii laughed a little before turning back to the subject on hand. "What do you mean 'in love'? There's no one here for me to be 'in love' with." Meiran laughed back.  
  
"You're a horrible liar. I've seen those looks you've given Trowa, and you're constantly fretting about your appearance when you know he's gonna be where you are. Like just now."  
  
"Shut up, that doesn't mean anything." The truth was, though, Meiran was right. She was drowning, drowning in love and there was no one to help her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how do you like that? There's only one more couple I have to work with, but I'm not sure how. Just like me to leave the hardest for last. Meiran and Wufei... Oh boy... I'm going to have a blast with this one. Oh well, R&R please!  
  
-Miae 


	8. Shakespear's Unfinished Play, 08 27

Disclamer: Let's see... My drawings kinda suck so I couldn't of drawn Gundam Wing... I'm too young to actually own anything... Romeo and Juliet isn't mine either... so what do I own? *Looks around* Well I got this hairclip...?  
  
AN: Starts on the day of the play.. actually... night. A lot of the play is boring so I won't really mention it. And I just drank quite a bit of Hot Moche but it hasn't kicked in yet... but that's not important.Usual comments: R&R please. Hope you enjoy! Now... on with the show.  
  
Holy Cow I'm on chapter eight ~_~'.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Everyone exited the stage except Trowa, Sylvia, and a boy named Justin. Trowa, as Montague, began to speak.  
  
"Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?" 'I think that's the most he has ever said in one try.' Relena mused from the front row of the crowd.  
  
Justin, who played Benvolio, stood and spoke too. "Here were the servants of your adversary. And yours, close fighting ere I did approach. I drew to part them. In the instant came The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared; which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, he swung about his head and cut the winds, who, nothing hurt withal (AN: @_@... sp?), hissed him with scorn. While we wer-"   
  
Relena drowned out the rest of the act, lost in her thoughts. The parts ahead were boring anyways.  
  
Leia's funeral was supposedly beautiful, but after the ceremony, Marimaia had completely locked herself in her room only letting her dear Uncle Dekim in. She would only eat if he brought it to her, but there was no other way she'd come out. Relena remembered talking to her door before Dekim had come up again...  
  
~*(Flashback)*~  
  
"Marimaia... I'm sorry about your mother but you must understand that I had no choice. I already had everything set when the letter came, please come out." She was standing outside the child's door, talking desperately to the child. "I know how you feel, my mother passed away when I was nearly six, I never really got the chance to know her." Relena slipped onto the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest beside the door, and she draped her arms around her legs. " My brother had left before that, so it was just my father and I. When your mother was found by us, she made the family seem almost complete.   
  
Marimaia, please understand that I miss her as much as you, and I understand your angst, but don't do this to yourself! Please, Marimaia, how could I possibly explain to your mother how I let you die? I couldn't save Miss Leia, but I beg of you to not to punish yourself, I need to beable to save you... You are one of the only things I still have that of my childhood. Please don't..."   
  
There was no answer from the other side of the door, so Relena got up and left. She turned around to see Dekim approach the door and knock, then was immediately let in. She let out a sigh and walked back to her office.  
  
~*(End Flashback)*~  
  
'Mother, Father, Leia, and now, Marimaia is drifting away as well... what can I do?' She watched the play with a heavy heart, but not really seeing it, just the memories of her childhood still in her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a quick break, the balcony scene came all too soon for Meiran. Some idiot (Duo) had suggested the they should use a balcony scene where they kissed near the end. The teacher had agreed and with that, earned two fearsome scowls to her and Duo from Wufei and Meiran herself. By the end of class, Meiran was already flexing and getting ready to beat the crap out of Maxwell when she found out that he had everyone but Wufei and herself protecting him, so she never got the chance to try.  
  
Her dress was a simple Victorian style dress, though she didn't know why; as far as she knew, the tradgedy hadn't happened during that era. Wufei was in ridiculous tights and what looked to be a male version of a blouse. He also had a huge hat in which had refused to where until the mention of him failing had come up.   
  
Though there was a kissing scene, the lines were blessedly simpler than the original version to make up for the upset.  
  
Meiran took her place in the little room thing behind the balcony and waited for the que. (AN: I didn't know what to do so this may or may not sound right.)  
  
"Oh thyst Angel, winged messenger from heaven thyself, show to I thyst beautifully face." Meiran let out an inaudible groan and made her appearance. With too much enthusiasm, she began to say her lines.  
  
"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" She nearly gave into the urge to gag at being made to act so lovesick.  
  
"Here am I, thy sweet angel. The nightengale sings a peaceful song, heard for miles around."  
  
"Why hast thou come, dear Romeo? Thy family wilt be angered by thoust betrayal."  
  
"I have come to hear thyst wonderful voice, and sought to see thyst beautiful face. My love for thou hast led me here." Meiran felt sick. "May I ask of thou, the honour of a kiss stolen from thyst soft lips, for this night may come once more, but I hunger the taste of thyst lips."  
  
"The morningbird shall call soon, though if thyst wanton it most, thou shall. But only a moment and a moment only, for I fear that my father may slay your head if hist finds thou have set foot on our garden, and I wilt be punished for my disloyalty."  
  
"Ay." Wufei hesitantly climbed up the hidden ladder and jumped on the balcony where Meiran stood. Quietly, he whispered to her, "I don't like this anymore than you do so let's get this over with..." She walked towards him, looking vulnerable and he approached her. His arms wrapped themselves around her and their lips met.   
  
The crowd was about to applaud when the lights turned off, and their heads broke apart. "This wasn't the plan!" They heard someone yell. But as sudden as the lights went off, they came back on, with one little difference.  
  
The balcony began to creak, then lean over a tiny bit. "Oh god! Meiran, Wufei, run!" Which they did. They were just about to reach the door to the stairs when the balcony gave way, and fell to the stage below. Audience members ran out the doors and all that were left was the guys, girls, and Relena's bodyguards, Zechs, Noin and Anne, or Lady Une. The two Chinese people were holding onto a bar just off the door when the dust cleared. Hilde and Duo appeared above them and helped the two up.   
  
"Was anyone hurt?" They were looking off the side when the lights were turned off again. But this time, footsteps were heard, all occuring with the same rythm. The lights turned on again and this time, soldiers by the tens surrounded the auditorum. Five or six more surrounded Relena. She was standing in the middle of the aisle which divided the auditorum to two. At the end of the aisle were the doors.  
  
Which opened only moments afterwards. And streaming down the aisle towards Relena was Marimaia and Dekim Barton. Marimaia was wearing a military uniform instead of her usual red overalls and yellow shirt. A cape flowed from her back and a green hat sat atop her head.(AN: Just think of Marimaia from Endless Waltz) Behind her, her uncle, Dekim, wore a mens version of her uniform.  
  
The soldiers parted for Marimaia as she strode purposely towards Relena. When she finally stopped infront of the Vice Foreign Minister, she stopped as if a soldier herself. "At ease!" The tens of grown men put down their weapons as the child instructed.  
  
Forcing herself to keep calm, Relena began to speak to the girl. "Marimaia, what it this?"  
  
"Silence." She picked pulled out a fencing sword and touched it on Relena's chin. "You... You dishonourable little wrench. you and your whole god damn family." She stepped in closer, but the sword stayed in it's place.  
  
"I... I don't understand..." She would've bent down and reached out for the girl, hadn't the sword been there.  
  
"First you take away my father, then you let, no made my mother die! You poisoned her didn't you? It was you..." Her eyes were squinted and she pressed the sword more, drawing blood. "Then you abandon her on her funeral, I can't believe I trusted you!"  
  
Meiran, Hilde, Duo, and Wufei had long joined the others on stage. When Marimaia drew the sword, Yuy had stepped forward, and the rest of the group held their breath.  
  
She walked to Midii and nudged her friend. "Your blade, do you have it with you?" she whispered, making sure no one else would hear. She nodded and pulled up her skirt a bit, revealing a strap with the black handle being stuck on. "Old habits die hard." she muttered to no one in particuler.  
  
They could still hear the conversation from the back of the stage. "I don't know who has been feeding you these lies, Mairmaia, but they aren't true."  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't talk about my uncle like that, Miss Relena."  
  
'Dekim?' Meiran questioned as slipped the blade out soundlessly and carefully cut off bits of their skirts until they could move freely in them.  
  
"Marimaia, what made you believe those lies?"  
  
Walking over to some of the others, she nudged them and silently gave them the message of what to do.  
  
"They are not lies. I know they are true because of your behaviour of the late."  
  
One by one, they followed Meiran and Midii's example.  
  
"I did not miss your mother's funeral on purpose, Marimaia, I hadn't known about the ball until after I-"  
  
"Enough!" The soldiers' weapons came up immediately, and the boys tensed. "Miss Relena, I have the mansion under my control. Soon, Uncle Dekim will have taken over the world and it will bow helplessly to me." she smirked.  
  
At last the last of the girls had cut their dresses short. Armed with wood and other pieces of the fallen balcony as weapons, they stood and waited for the right moment to attack, if necessary.  
  
"The world wants peace, Marimaia. They would give up their lives for it. You may beable to lead them, but it is their choice to fight for you or not. Like the lesson goes, you can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make him drink." Relena stood her ground, despite the situation she was in.  
  
"My, you are naive for one so influential, Miss Relena. They care for their lives more than anything else. I mean, don't you think your 'friends' would've tried to save you if that were true? The people of Earth only keep peace because they believe that they can reach it. With you gone, though, they will bow to me immediately, like the dolls they are. Why, look at the army I've raised so far, do you think that they were as noble as you make them seem?"  
  
"I will not give up for as long as I live. I shall prove to you that you are wrong."  
  
"Ha, ambituous, aren't you? Well, all the more reason for you to DIE!" She thrust her sword, though Relena bent back and kicked the girl the girl in the face.  
  
On stage, Meiran threw herself at the nearest guard, and the others, boys and girls alike, followed her lead.  
  
In a corner elsewhere, Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une began to fight back too. They were outnumbered, but in the confusion, they managed to get the guards to shoot their own, and soon enough, they were withered down considerably.  
  
They fought in groups, every now and then scattering to another group to make sure they weren't hit. Hilde and Quatre were skimmed slightly, but otherwise, the group was fine. In the end, all had either died, ran off, or fell unconscious during the fight except four. They worked in groups of three each, Relena was forced out of the fight earlier, surrounding a soldier.  
  
Heero held one soldier rather effectively by himself. He had his arms linked through the mans and held them behind the guy's head. He held him like that while Dorothy and Duo took turns punching the crap out of him.  
  
Noin, Wufei, and Hilde punched and hit their victim around the little triangle they had formed. The man staggered around in it until he finally fell unconscious at their feet.  
  
Lady Une had pinned down the man she had come across by holding him arm behind his back just before the point of snapping it. Meiran sat on his legs, slapping him hard everytime he tried to kick her off, while Midii removed all the guns, knives, grenades, and other weapons off him until she came across a soaked napkin. Guessing at what it was, she held it to the man's face, and he, expectantly, fell unconscious as well.  
  
Zech, Trowa, and Quatre were stuck with the hardest of them all. He had a gun an was threatening to shoot them if they came any closer. After a bit of hesitation, Trowa ran straight for the guy, and when the gun was lifted at him, he jumped over the soldier, completely surprising him, and kicked him from behind. There was a gunshot heard, but the gun hadn't been near Trowa or the others. They guessed the man had missed, or shot out of fear, and began beating him, but after a while, Zechs took out his gun and shot the man.  
  
They were now all down for the count, and everyone ran outside a locked the doors, but not before Midii dropped in a gas bomb she had found. For extra measure, she had said.  
  
Gathered outside the auditorium were the students, actors, audiences, some preventors, and the police. The crew that had previously been fighting gathered outside.  
  
"Une, get everyone that's head of Preventors at your headquarters, now. There will be a meeting immediately. We are to discuss the events and and information." It was Relena who issued the orders.  
  
She was clutching her arm tightly, Zechs noted, and walked up to her. "Relena, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Nothi-" She never finished, due to her passing out that moment.   
  
Zechs caught her in his arms and lifted her up. "Delay the meeting, I'm sure it's mandatory that she be there too." And he began to run off to a preventors care and gave them charge of Relena's safety.  
  
"You nine," Une pointed directly to Hilde, Duo, and their little groups. "I'd like to make you preventors..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heh heh, my first cliffhanger. :P. So from now on, I'm going to call Anne, Une or Lady Une, since she just took a more official place in the character's minds. Wow, it's been only two days since my last update, I'm on a roll! Heh heh, R&R please!!  
  
Miae 


	9. Raiding Home, 08 29

Disclaimer: Look at the credits, and as you would see, my name is not on the list. What does that mean? I don't own it!!  
  
AN: Hmmm... My room's a mess, and it's stormy outside. At least I'm done my studying ^-^'. So... This is chapter nine, and I think we're at the halfway point now, I'm not sure though. School starts in five days, so long summer :'( . So Just to review th last chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
She was clutching her arm tightly, Zechs noted, and walked up to her. "Relena, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Nothi-" She never finished, due to her passing out that moment.   
  
Zechs caught her in his arms and lifted her up. "Delay the meeting, I'm sure it's mandatory that she be there too." And he began to run off to a preventors care and gave them charge of Relena's safety.  
  
"You nine," Une pointed directly to Hilde, Duo, and their little groups. "I'd like to make you preventors..."  
  
*~*  
  
Finally, some action!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
'speaking'  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Wufei looked down at his preventors uniform. How and why had he taken the job? He already had one as the black-haired girl's father's worker. Maybe it was because that spiteful woman Meiran had. Maybe it was because that all the other kids had too. Either way he had just passed the mandatory tests and was about to learn about his responsibilities.  
  
"For beginners, with no recorded accounts at being an officer, your nine have excelled at your tests. Now that you are preventors, you will be required to workout three times a week to keep a healthy and fit structure. As students, you will have no shifts or offices until you graduate with at least a highschool's degree. Your only duties are missions and the such. You are dismissed." Lucrezia Noin saluted and set at ease. When she walked off, they began their personally guided tour of the headquarters.  
  
Wufei set himself up by some cubicles and for some time to himself.  
  
"Lee, what are you doing?"  
  
He frowned as the nearest cubicle's occupants began to talk.  
  
"My chapstick, it's stuck to the lid..." (AN: Amazing what happens on a boring day.)  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked off.  
  
Passing offices by offices, Wufei continually ignored them. He walked up and down stairs only to find incompetants among others. Was taking this job really what he wanted?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple of hours later, Wufei found himself walking down the halls to Trieze's office. Apparently, Relena wanted to have the meeting, despite her bodyguard's protests, and the nine people were to be there too.  
  
Entering the room, he saw Relena swatting off her bodyguard, Zechs, with her uninjured arm, and Noin sitting on Trieze's desk. Une wasn't there yet, though Trieze, Heero, Hilde, Meiran and Midii were. Apparently, Sally and Catherine were agents too. As he entered, he heard Duo whistling as he came in.  
  
"Hey Relena! Don't you think that you should be resting?" He cocked an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and swatted Zechs again. "For the last time, Milliardo, I'm fine! Umm, that should answer your question Duo." She smiled weakly at him. Hilde, Meiran and Midii gaped at Relena.  
  
"Milliardo? Isn't that your brother?" Relena gagged.  
  
"D- did I call you that?" She looked at the platinum blonde beside her. He nodded. "Umm... oop?"  
  
"I guess the secret's out." Zechs took off his sunglasses.  
  
At last the last four people strode in together. "So... did we miss anything?" Dorothy strided into the room.  
  
Quatre looked at Zechs oddly. "Hey Relena, your bodyguard looks a lot like you without his sunglasses." Relena made a small sound.  
  
"Never mind that."  
  
Treize sat down at his desk and Une went to stand by his side. The others went to stand infront of it. It was Relena who began the meeting.  
  
"We are all gathered here today to discuss recent events. Marimaia has hold of the Peacecraft mansion and has also been brainwashed by her uncle, Dekim Barton. She wants to lead the people of Earth into another war. It is our duty to prevent that." She stepped to the side and made way for Trieze and Lady Une.   
  
"I propose the we, the Preventors, raid the mansion using the passage ways that it has to surround the mansion. Our objectives is to stop Dekim at any costs, and retrieve Marimaia, the pawn." Trieze said.  
  
Lady Une was next to speak. "There are two visible ways to get in from the ground, windows, and another door on the roof. There are also balconies that are roughly accessible. Lastly, there are five hidden passages from the ground.   
  
Hilde, Duo, and Noin will take the one in the woods; you three excell in shooting hiding targets. Trowa, Midii, and myself are the only ones who can access the passage atop the connecting shed, so we will take that path. Meiran and Wufei, you and Sally will take the one on the beach; it is rather dangerous but I know you can handle it. Besides, Sally is majoring in the medical regions. Quatre, Dorothy and Catherine, there is an underwater passage as well, you will be assigned there. Lastly, Heero and Zechs, you will take the underground passage right by the mansion. Another preventor shall by accompanying you. His name is Lee (AN: :P) and he is in the third sector. I will contact him later on. He will meet you there."  
  
As she finished assigning the missions, another Preventor with long black hair came in. "Lord Trieze, Lady Une, Marimaia is making an announcement."  
  
The TV was turned on and all turned to watch.  
  
~*~  
  
*Miss Relena, I am surprised to hear that you weren't killed last week. Nevertheless, your little prediction was wrong. I have the entire city and more in my power right now. Without you, they bowed to me like slaves. It appears that they don't want freedom, they want to be instructed. They want to not have to think about what they are doing.  
  
*The noble creatures you were talking about obviously aren't who you thought they were. Your preachings have gone to deaf ears, my dear. In your words, I have only led the horses to water, but they drank on their own.  
  
*~*  
  
The scene blinked off with the last picture of the nearly-eight-year-old smirking. The group turned to Relena.  
  
She was gripping some paper under the table. "Meeting dismissed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the people filed out, Relena caught up with Heero. "Heero, wait." He turned around in one swift motion and gave her a questioning look. Shyly, she walked up to him, looking him in the face. "About that day... you know, on the roof?" She waited for some sign of recognition from him, which he never gave.  
  
"It's forgotten." She couldn't help the feeling of her heart dropping. She shoulders sagged slightly, though not enough to tell how she felt from it.  
  
After he had turned and left, she whispered softly, so that he turn back in pity, to him. "If that's what you want... Heero." Then she caught herself, what was she doing? 'I never fell for a guy like this, what the hell? Get a grip Relena! This isn't you, a kiss doesn't mean anything... ERRRR! Where are the girls? I need to talk to them.'  
  
Heero turned the corner and ran into Duo.  
  
"That was harsh man." He looked at Heero dissapprovingly.  
  
"That's what she wanted, dating probably won't be good for her image, especially when she gets a boyfriend in the middle of this situation." He looked at Duo back, ignoring his look.  
  
"But do you know for sure that's what she wanted?" Duo walked off before he could answer... not like he could answer anyways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do Relena? I mean, you know the consequences right? It's dangerous!" Hilde was on her knees at the little meeting the girls are having. They sat in Relena's new room at preventors headquarters.  
  
"Hilde, this is what she wants, there's no point in trying to change her mind, you know how she is." Meiran was the only one in a chair. She was sitting in it backwards with one leg on the seat.  
  
"Besides, she knows what she's getting into, she's got more brain than most of the politics in council. What do you expect?" Midii was on the bed, playing with her preventors jacket.  
  
"Please, stop sucking up. And yes I'm sure, Hilde, I've thought it throughly." Relena sat back and fingered a pen on the desk she was sitting in.  
  
"So, have you intercepted the phone call yet?" Relena nodded. Dorothy was standing against the wall near the door with her arms crossed.  
  
"Okay, so the big day's tommorrow. Be ready, and don't worry about the equipment, we'll meet you there thirty minutes early." Meiran walked across the room and picked up her jacket. "We gotta go, but we'll see you there."  
  
"Sure, goodnight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next night, ten people crept towards the mansion. They had heard that the four girls would go ahead. They split into five groups halfway there, eachgoing to their respective directions.  
  
Heero and Zechs ran silently through the woods. Carefully avoiding the puddles, leaves, and branches, they moved closer and closer to the Peacecraft mansion. Their entrance was the hardest to get to. It was an old cellar that was right by the building, practically in plain view. They would have to jump two gates and successfully move past countless guards.  
  
Soon, the two saw two patrolling guards. They quietly knocked them out and dragged them into a bush. They switched uniforms and emerged with an entire new look.  
  
"Lucky I had my hair in a ponytail." Zechs said, and Heero noted that his hair seemed to have dissappeared. 'Probably under that jacket' he thought. "It's like a signature around here, you know. You should really try and comb yours back." Heero smirked.  
  
"You know, you could've let your hair out and pretended to be a girl." He began to walk off. "They never would['ve expected that."  
  
"Better yet, you could've come with that Sylvia girl to keep you entertained so I didn't have to come." He could see the elder man's smirk in the moonlight.  
  
"Hn. You brought it up."  
  
"Shut up Yuy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the gates a little later on, but there was no one there.  
  
"That Lee kid's probably by the cellar. Stupid Cadet's gonna get himself killed." Zechs whispered to his partner.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. It appears neither Dekim or Marimaia even thought about placing guards just outside the gate. But they put the a mile back, how odd." Heero began to scale the gates inch by inch. "You need help or what?" He shot back over his shoulder.  
  
"I might respect you for your unmistakable talent, Yuy, but it only goes so far." Heero gave out a laugh, which nearly made Zechs drop to the ground in surprise.  
  
"Come on, Lee should be just on the other side." He was just about to jump the gate at that point. Zechs finally caught up to him and they both jumped down silently.  
  
They walked around the corner, being careful that no one else was there, but saw only someone sitting by the old cellar, their sillouette in plain view. 'Must be a guard.' Heero thought. He ran towards the figure and threw it a kick. To his surprise though, they blocked it.  
  
A familiar voice sounded from the petite form. "It's about time, I thought you were dead or something."  
  
"W-what are YOU doing here?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
More action! I'm finally getting to some cliffhangers here, but it's not all that good. You can probably figure it out now, but I might change it around. :P. R&R please! 


	10. Invasion and Betrayal? Part One, 08 30

Disclaimer: Does the name Bandai ring a bell? How about Sunrise? Umm... If not than look around for more, I don't know anymore. ^-^'  
  
AN: Well, you may have noticed the little numbers on the chapter titles, so I'll explain. I don't know about you, but I hate it when a story has been updated lots and I can't remember which one I read last, so I decided to put up the dates for my chapters. It goes Chapter title, Month Day. Hope it helps! On with the story!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 10 (AN: I hit the double digits ^-^)  
  
Zechs came up behind Heero to check out the commotion. "Hilde? But you're with Duo!"  
  
The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am, let me explain first. But after we get in the tunnel, I don't want us to get caught." She then opened the cellar and walked in. After that, she walked to the right of the stairs and opened an old rusty door, well hidden in the darkness.  
  
"You see," Hilde began as she walked into the dug tunnel behind yet another door, which made the first room look like a regular closet. "Relena wanted to come along too, so she intercepted the call and planned the whole thing with the girls and me. She said that she'd be easily reconized if she walked out in the open, and asked me if we could trade places.  
  
I wanted to go with Duo though, but there was no other place as secluded as the woods. So she let me in on a little secret. In the tunnels, they all cross eachother in some point. On each of those points are nearly hidden doors used in case people followed them and the people getting out needed another way out. Kinda confusing but you know what I mean.  
  
The door I'll be going through and switching places with Relena is the first door. It's actually a window since the two tunnels are exact duplicates. It should be easy enough to find, we just gotta keep tapping on the walls."  
  
So Hilde started to tapping on her left every few seconds. Between those seconds, she hit her right.  
  
"She could've just asked anyone of us to come." Zechs muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but would you of let her go?" There was no answer, but instead a glass-like sound. Hilde frowned and held her lantern up towards her left.  
  
Duo's face was hardly reconizable as he shoved it up against window. Hilde, Zechs, and Heero jumped a little bit at the sight of a human face pressed up against the wall, but quickly relaxed as Duo jumped back from the sudden light.  
  
Relena's laughter could be heard as the glass was slowly wedged from it's spot in the ground. Hilde stood on the opposite side as it was opened as well and the two were brought to their respective groups. Still laughing, she waved goodbye to her friends and turned around to face the other two men, who were looking at her quizzically.  
  
"What?" The two Peacecrafts obviously had similar minds because Relena's hair was also pulled into a quick ponytail and tucked under her Oz jacket too. She raised an eyebrow at her older brother and smirked. "Zechs, you look really odd like that, you know?" With Zechs sputtering she turned and began to make her way down the tunnel alone.  
  
The others soon realized that she was leaving, with their only light source, and ran up after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde waved to her friend and looked over to her cousin and boyfriend. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come one, let's go!" The two looked at the other and shrugged.  
  
"So, when does this tunnel meet with Trowa and Midii?" Duo looked at Hilde from his place on her left.  
  
"It doesn't. Theirs is just a doorway to the top floor. But it takes them longer to get to the main room, so that's why they had to go at the same time as us." Duo's mouth formed a little 'o' and they continued to walked in peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while of walking, the tunnel's ceiling began to sink farther, and farther down. The surrounding environment also went from dirt and roots, to cave-like, to a steel coated tunnel. Soon enough, the tunnel grew so low that the three were reduced to crawlling through it, though the width hadn't been reduced at all..  
  
Heero wanted to keep his eyes off the object infront of him, but he needed to watch out in case Relena stopped or he went too fast.  
  
"Relena." His voice was rough and the word seemed too forced.  
  
Relena continued without even a sound. "Relena." Heero repeated.  
  
"Hn?" She still didn't stop.  
  
"Could you move over a bit so I can see where I'm going?" That was when Relena stopped.  
  
"Heero, you do know that this tunnel is oddly big enough for the three of us to," She sighed, "Crawl side by side comfortably?"  
  
"Hn." Heero had the decency to blush as he went up to Relena's right, where he was right between Zechs and her. He heard a growl from Zechs, but ignored it and continued to crawl aimlessly in the long, long tunnel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Hilde, Duo, and Noin stopped in their tracks. They listened carefully. The tunnel was now bricked everywhere except the roof and floor, which were paved.  
  
From where they were, the soft sound of water flowing could be heard, as well as voices. "Maybe we're near another tunnel?" Noin suggested and walked over to the left wall. Her fingers scraped the bricks slightly until she was about two feet infront of Duo. That was when her fingers seemed to go through the wall.  
  
"A button?" Hilde, who had been at the opposite wall, began to walk over to Noin.  
  
"Uh, guys!?" Duo suddenly lost his balance and fell.   
  
There was a startled gasp, though not from any of the three on the floor.  
  
"Duo? Are you ok?" Hilde jumped over the hole and cradled Duo's head in her arms.  
  
"Hey? Duo? If that's you, learn how to tie your shoes!" Dorothy's voice was clearly heard through the tunnel. Noin looked into the hole in the ground.  
  
"Catherine?" The redhead nodded and waved slightly. Noin smiled and waved back. "Umm, Dorothy, could I have Duo's shoe?" Her hand was outstretched and waitng.  
  
"Well, if you think I want it, you're sadly mistaken. Skunks probably wouldn't be able to stand it." Hilde's laugh could be heard. Dorothy took the shoe out of the surprised Quatre's hand and gave it to her.  
  
"L'odour de la pied de Maxwell." She smiled and fitted Duo's shoe back on his foot before helping him up.  
  
"We gotta go but you're explaining about this later." Noin nodded and walked off to close the hatch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena, Heero, and Zechs reached an opening that looked oddly like the inside of a heater.  
  
"They stuck us in a heater?" Zechs hissed.  
  
"No, it only looks like a heater, it's not actually used." Relena hissed back as she watched the patrolling guards just outside. "Okay, on the count of three, push. Get readt to climb out too." Relena moved around a little bit, ready to jump out, and the other two copied her move. "One, two, THREE!" All of them pushed and jumped out, landing on a guard.  
  
"Intruders!" Relena groaned at the outburst. They would have to fight now, and she'd also have to get rid of other things.  
  
Heero got up quickly and kicked the nearest officer running for him. The three split up and began clearing the halls of the guards.   
  
Three gunshots were heard and Heero knew that Relena had just destroyed the three security cameras. He continued to fight, oblivious to everyone he hit, though making sure that he didn't accidently knock out or kill the two Peacecrafts.  
  
Zechs punched and kicked as hard as he could, making sure to knock out one for ever shot he took. In the middle of the fight, he heard a distinctive "I'm sorry." before blacking out.  
  
Relena moved slowly from where Zechs lay in the corner to the other preventor across the room. She knocked out as many as she could on the way, and shot anybody that went even near to her brother. But all too soon, the guards lay unmoving on the ground. Relena whirled around to see Heero staring at her.  
  
"Give me the gun." His hand was outstretched towards her.  
  
"What? Why?" She gripped the gun tightly, and turned the safety on.  
  
"You're supposed to be a pacifist, and a leader. The people aren't going to listen to someone who killed her own people like this. Now give me the gun." Without another word, he snatched the gun from her hands before she could react.  
  
Okay, to plan B. "But how am I suppose to defend myself?" she asked, as she pressed the length of her body against his, reaching for the gun. He didn't seem to be responding, but she thought she saw his eyes close, trying to control himself. Smiling inside, she stopped reaching for the gun and her hand went to his face. "Heero, you're hurt."  
  
For a moment, he didn't do anything but Relena persisted. Finally, he seemed to give in and turned into her hand slightly, never taking his eyes from hers. She then stood on tiptoe, and his head bent down. Their lips met, and they had a blissfully pleasuring kiss.  
  
They broke away for air soon enough, and Relena managed to speak before he dove back for more. "Sorry." Before their lips met, he slumped over her body.  
  
Relena dragged the two bodies into the heater and closed up the door. She then walked around and stripped the guards of their weapons. "You two may be some of the best, but you're still human."  
  
She dragged the bodies into a few closets, placed most of the weapons with her partners, and ran off towards the girls' meeting place, shooting cameras along the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde's group came out at the masterbedroom's closet, directly below Midii's entrance. She could hear fighting above and below her, which wasn't surprising considering there were guards all over her floor, some spotting her group as they opened the door.  
  
Duo apparently didn't care about being discreet right then and there. "Hiya! How are you?" Hilde and Noin decided to come out right then and do a double-team attack on the closest four guards.  
  
Noin then went off to the right and began to knock out as many as she could. Some got close to hitting her, but she was known for her agility. In the process, Noin shot out the two security cameras. She was still at large when someone came up from behind and knocked her out.  
  
Hilde continued to fight off the guards around Noin after she had knocked her cousin out. Soon enough, all the guards were down for the count and only she and Duo were still standing.  
  
"Duo." The braided preventor turned around and gave her a questioning look. Obviously, he hadn't seen her knock out Noin. "Help me stuff all these guys in the bathroom, then move Noin into the closet." He did as she requested and locked the bathroom door too. As he was just standing up from moving Noin into the closet, he, too, blacked out.  
  
"Sorry guys, I love you both but this is for your own good, trust me." With that she left her partners behind and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Trowa and Midii helped Une jump up onto the roof of the shed, Trowa stepped back and jumped up too. Midii followed their lead and landed on the shed moments after Trowa. They all scrambled up the little shed and stood by the door.  
  
"Okay, after this door is still another. The room inbetween is a closet. Don't enter the second door until the count of three. We'll split up and fight off everyone in that room before continuing. Got that?" Trowa and Midii nodded.  
  
They entered the room on the count of three, as planned, and split up before a guard could possibly get a focused aim on them. The only camera was blown out quickly  
  
Midii slowly fought her way towards Trowa, making her path seem by accident. No one noticed when she struck him, only when he fell over, unconcious. She finished off the rest of the guards around Trowa, and ran over to the group against Lady Une. Two by two they fell to the ground, until the last one standing with Midii was Une herself. She looked over to Trowa.  
  
"What happened to Trowa?" she looked back at Midii who also looked over to her fallen comrade.  
  
"I don't know, he was fighting one minute and the next, he was sprawled out on the ground. I went over there to help, and by then, he was unconcious." Midii lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course." Une nodded and began to walk over to him.  
  
"We'd better leave him in the closet, can't let him get hurt when these guys wake up." Midii nodded and helped Une, to the point they got Trowa in the closet. She struck Une as well, and caught her as she fell.  
  
"Sorry, no hard feelings?" She closed the doors and and grabbed a few fallen guns. She checked the time. The girls should be all done by now. She smiled and ran down the halls. 'I hope you planned this out right, or we're all going to lose our jobs.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heya! I'm really getting to like this. R&R please! I hope I don't give out too many hints, I want to keep everyone guessing for a bit. Next chapter: Meiran and Dorothy, Invasion and... Betrayal? Part 2 


	11. Invasion and Betrayal? Part two, 09 02

Disclaimer: I only wish I were that rich.  
  
AN: O.o Part two of the fight scenes. I'm not all that good at them, but what can I say? He he. And I forgot to mention it, but everyone somehow snatched some uniforms from Marimaia's coupe. And I'm just calling them OZ, I'm too lazy to think of another name. This chapter kinda happens at the same time as the last one, so that all the girls are alone by the time they meet up. And I know I make the mansion seem like a palace, but hey, it's my fanfiction. ^-^'  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Dorothy and Meiran's group kept together until they reached the coastline behind the Peacecraft residence. There they split up to their respective tunnels.  
  
Dorthy stuffed her uniform in the waterproof bag as she got ready to dive in the water. Her suit was a black full body with dark purple lines running down the length of her arms, legs and sides. Quatre and Catherine had similar suits, except Catherine's full black, and Quatre had a navy blue.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Catherine stretched a bit as she eyed her two partners.  
  
"Yeah." Dorothy and Quatre bit into their pocket sized scuba gear and walked down to the water.  
  
Quatre looked back at the redhead who was still finishing up. "You got the bag?" Catherine nodded and he dived in.  
  
Dorothy waited a while before diving in herself, and Catherine followed a few seconds behind. Their door was actually a cave, which led up to a cavern. That would later turn into a sewer-like appearance, only more clean.  
  
The three found the cave easy enough, but the problem was swimming through it. Eventually, it's would bend upwards, and the sides were rough with protruding rocks. Luckily, Quatre had the flash light, unluckily, it was hard for Catherine to see. So Dorothy was forced to swim side by side with the young acrobatess.  
  
It was nearly five minutes before any of the three reached the surface of the pool in the cavern.  
  
"Well, that was refreshing." Catherine stroked a hand through her wet hair. "Are we going back this way?"  
  
Dorothy looked over at the redhead. "Only if we lose. But then again, that's not quite an option." Dorothy strolled over to the bag and slipped on some pants, shoes, jacket, and the ridiculous little hat they had to wear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Damn Stalac-the-ma-thingies.' Meiran thought as she continued through the cave. It was huge and quite easy to spot. The Cave was rather illuminated by the group's lantern and flashlights. The problem was finding the way to the house, on time. "So Sally, where to next?" She ask the blonde as she eyed the six tunnels in front of her. "Come to think of if, which way's backward and forward?"   
  
"Quiet woman, we're thinking." Meiran could see the illuminated sheet of instructions when she turned around. "It's that way." A flashlight moved from the paper to a tunnel in the distance.  
  
"Great, let's go." Meiran began to move when she heard a light yelp. She turned and her light focused on Sally, who was frozen in fear. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I felt a snake crept up, I can't tell if it was poisonus, but it bit me." Meiran bit her lip, resisting the urge to call the snake Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, look for the snake, I'll check the bitemark." She heard footsteps and walked over to Sally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre, Dorothy and Catherine had been walking for quite a while. They walked along the edge of the sewer-like environment in complete silence. That was, until they heard footsteps over head. The tunnel went only a foot over their heads, so the footsteps could be heard clearly.  
  
"What's that?" Quatre looked upwards, as if to inspect the ceiling.  
  
"Well, we're probably deep below everyone else, it may be another group." Dorothy continued to walk calmly.  
  
"I'm sure," Quatre said sarcastically. "And all of the suddden, someone will make a hole in the ceiling and their shoe will fall into my hand."  
  
Dorothy smirked; it wasn't everyday that Quatre got like this. "You never know..."  
  
Then the footsteps stopped, and voices could be heard. The sound of feet shuffling could also be heard. Then they heard a mechanicle sound, and a voice. "Uh, guys!?" Then there was a soft thudding sound and a shoe fell from the ceiling, with Quatre catching it by instinct, letting out a startled gasp as well. The three looked up to see Hilde's lower body jumping over the hole that had appeared in the ceiling.  
  
"Hey? Duo? If that's you, learn how to tie your shoes!" Dorothy yelled towards the hole. The next thing she saw was Noin's face appearing, again in the hole.  
  
"Catherine?" The redhead nodded and waved slightly. Noin smiled and waved back. "Umm, Dorothy, could I have Duo's shoe?" Her hand was outstretched and waitng.  
  
"Well, if you think I want it, you're sadly mistaken. Skunks probably wouldn't be able to stand it." Hilde's laugh could be heard. Dorothy took the shoe out of the surprised Quatre's hand and gave it to her.  
  
"L'odour de la pied de Maxwell." Dorothy smirked.  
  
"We gotta go but you're explaining about this later." Catherine called and Noin nodded. A few moments later, Dorothy could hear the htach closing again. "Now that was odd." Catherine said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiran and her little group were on their way again after confirming that the snake was indeed not poisonous. It had drawn little blood which Sally patched up easily.  
  
The cave had long turned into a hall-way like environment, and the multiple tunnels had gone. Meiran walked comfortably beside Sally, who was between the two younger asians.  
  
Looking forward, Wufei noticed something strange in the distance. "It's a light." He stated blankly.  
  
Sally must've had to stick her two bits in because she said, "The light at the end of the tunnel, should we move toward or away from it?"  
  
Meiran looked at her oddly. "Well, it's not a train, I say towards."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards the light. As he neared, he could hear footsteps right outside. The opening was a small tunnel in the ground, near the ground. "Where are we?" he hissed to the approaching women.  
  
"In the basement, probably the laundry room." Meiran pushed wufei out of her way to check the surroundings. "This opens by pushing out, but it looks stuck."  
  
Wufei walked back towards her. "Hn. Then we'll have to try together."  
  
Meiran turned a little bit and spotted the patrolling guard. "How crazy do they get? A guard in the laundry room, I mean, please!" she hissed to herself. Then Meiran turned to Wufei and Sally. "Two of us push while the other gets ready to shoot. There's only one here, but we'll still have to be ready."  
  
So Wufei and Meiran got stuck pushing. "One, two, three!" They both whispered in unison. Stepping back, they let Sally aim for the hole. Sure enough, the guard stick his head in for a look. Sally, instead of shooting, ran foward and knocked him out.  
  
Meiran cocked an eyebrow at her partner. "What?" Sally said defensively, "Did you think I would actually blow his brains out? He wasn't supposed to look so quickly!"  
  
They pulled the man out of the way, but before Sally or Wufei could get out, Meiran lunged forward and knocked Sally out. "Woman! Who's te-" Meiran grabbed a slip of cloth out of her pocket and held it to Wufei's mouth and nose. Within seconds, Wufei was knocked out as well.  
  
"Thank you, Midii." Meiran whispered as she shot the camera and climbed out of the hole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, where are we suppose to end up?" Quatre looked around the tunnel for the end, but saw none.  
  
"Below the kitchen." Dorothy responded curtly. Quatre looked forward to see the tunnel shrink, but it was a dead end after that. He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"It ends there." He looked over to see Dorothy roll her eyes.  
  
"I know, the doorway is in the ceiling." They had reached the smaller passageway by then, and Dorothy turned around. "Sorry guys, but it ends here." Quatre's eyes widened and he saw Catherine start to back away, by Dorothy was too fast. She elbowed Catherine on the temple, knocking her out.  
  
"W-who's side are you on?" Quatre stared backing away a bit too, but said the look of weariness in her eyes and stopped.  
  
She sighed. "Lena's." And then, everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dorothy wearily climbed out of the pit into the kitchen, to find the rest of the girls already there. There were unmoving bodies being stuffed in the supply room by Midii.  
  
"Been here long?" Dorothy enquired her friends as she moved her legs so they could close the latch.  
  
"If we had, I still wouldn't be doing this, now would I?" Midii kicked the door close and locked it.  
  
Relena sat on the counter and laughed quietly. "We're invading my home and you're still making jokes."  
  
"Lena, that reminds me, are you sure you wanna do this? Une and Trieze isn't going to like this." Dorothy walked over to a wall to lean against.  
  
"Too late now, isn't it? Anyways, we gotta go, if we want to make it before anyone wakes up." Relena walked out the door, not bothering to beckon the others to come.  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes and followed her blonde friend. Eventually, the other left the room too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dressed in Oz uniforms, the five ran down the corridors and shot out any cameras they saw. Most had no idea where they were going, but they followed Relena faithfully.  
  
Relena led them down on hallway to another, running from a rather faint memory, never having time to come visit the room she was heading to before. She had her gun drawn out and ready to shoot. She didn't even look back to see if her friends were following; they could leave if they wanted.  
  
She turned into a washroom, and the others followed. When she came out, her bangs had dissappeared, and her hair was in a braid, tucked underneath her jacket, hidden from view.  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows now looked like regular eyebrows, and her few pieces of stubborn hair had also dissappeared. Her hair was in pigtails and pulled to the back of her head.  
  
Hilde had mad more bangs for herself. The strands in the back stood out a bit too. Meiran had made a small ponytail out of her hair, leaving a few strands unkempt. Midii had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and she suddenly had bangs.  
  
Satified with their altered appearances, they made their way slowly down the hall. Relena had tucked her gun in her waistband a while ago, no longer afraid of being reconized instantly.  
  
She turned to a door to her left, and walked in slowly, straight as a soldier. The room was filled with screens along three walls. They were all fuzzed out, the aftermath of her and her four friends shooting each and everyone of them out. There were only a few screens still working.  
  
Her four friends walked in as well. She fell to one knee and bowed her head to the chair infront of her. The other four saluted, two at both of her sides.  
  
"Mission completed, Ma'am." Dekim appeared beside the chair, he smirked and whispered to someone.  
  
"At ease." He announced. Meiran, Midii, Dorothy, and Hilde relaxed a little bit, yet still rather tense. Relena stood up slowly, her eyes peircing through Dekim's, and saw right through the thick leather of the chair.  
  
"Well done." The chair turned slowly, and the figure of a little girl could be seen. The chair stopped halfway, and she leaned forward and blue light illuminated her young face. She was smirking lightly, an odd glint in her eyes. "Remind me to give you all a raise, especially you... Relena."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I just made the five page mark, phew! I know I left off at quite a cliffhangar, but I'll update sooner or later. So, you may be confused right now. Is Relena good, or is she bad? O.o You'll have to wait until the next chapter, though it would help if you'd review. *hint* *hint* No tomatoes are to be thrown, ok? Ok!  
  
~Miae 


	12. Traitors and Nightmares, 09 08

Disclaimer: I don;t even have the money to buy th CD's to the songs I listen to, what make you think I could own G-Wing?  
  
AN: *cough* Ummm, heh heh. I uhh... kinda left the story at a cliffhangar I couldn't resist last time... but I updated to make up for it. Put the pumpkins down now?  
  
Chibi-Relena and friends: Make us evil, how wude. At weast you updated.  
  
Heh heh... But Relena's going to rock in this chapter, to hell with pacifism. ^-^ Umm, on with the chapter. (review please?)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Well done." The chair turned slowly, and the figure of a little girl could be seen. The chair stopped halfway, and she leaned forward and blue light illuminated her young face. She was smirking lightly, an odd glint in her eyes. "Remind me to give you all a raise, especially you... Relena."  
  
~*~  
  
Relena smirked. Marimaia may be young, but she was just as sharp as her mother. Of course she would see right through Relena's disguise, they had known eachother all of their lives, practically.  
  
"Please drop the charade, I know it's you. It not all that hard, Miss Relena." Marimaia eyed the girl with satisfaction in her eyes. "There are no groups in our little 'community' that consists of only five girls."  
  
"You're right." Relena threw off her jacket and untied her braid. As she shook out her hair, her bangs began to appear slowly and the hat flew off. "But Marimaia, listen. Your uncle has been telling you lies. I never killed your mother. I never knew whom your father was. He had just used the events to convince you. Please, surrender." She held out her hand to Marimaia, as if asking her to come with her.  
  
"You're a liar. A murderer and a liar." She stood up from her chair and stood by her uncle. "You killed them. Both of my parents, just to make sure I'd live a miserable life, just like you."  
  
Dorothy, Meiran, Midii and Hilde had long surrounded the little platform the two Bartons were stationed on. They, like before, decided to listen to the conversation before reacting. There was still a chance for a peaceful way out.  
  
"I have no reason to wish a life like mine upon another. And I most certainly don't wish it for you. You're like family to me, and I don't want to lose you too." Relena took a step forward, and waited for Marimaia's reaction.  
  
"I don't trust you. I trust my uncle, he is family." Marimaia crossed her arms and stood obediantly beside her uncle.  
  
Then there was the horrifying sound of Dekim's laughter. "There, you see? She has made her choice, and now it's time to die." He reached into his coat pocket and began to draw out his gun.  
  
"Hold it Dekim!" It was Hilde from the other side of the platform. She had her gun out and aimed directly for Dekim. The elderly man leered at her.  
  
"What makes you think you'll be quick or accurate enough to stop me?" He sneered at the little dark-haired girl.  
  
"Because, we have four guns aimed straight for your head. If one misses, another will surely hit." Dorothy also had her gun right out infront of her. Midii and Meiran then came into view, each with a gun in their hand.  
  
"Now, tell Marimaia the truth. About how you decieved her into all of this." Meiran glared at the man, enough to make him flinch a little bit.  
  
"We could kill you now, but your little neice needs and explaination, though we won't hesitate if you try anything." Midii stepped up a step and leaned in a bit. Her voice was cold and menacing, the one she only used when she was meant to be taken dead seriously.  
  
Dekim smirked and all four girls tigtened their holds, nearly pushing down on the trigger. Relena gasped. "Come here my little neice." There was the unmistakable click of the safety being turned off. Dekim had his gun pointed to Marimaia's head, straight at the temple. "Yeah, nice and slowly, perfect." The look on Marimaia's face was absolute fear. She looked at Relena for courage, only to find that same fear on her face.  
  
He held the little girl up for all five to see, and laughed. "Won't do a thing with her in my grasp, will you? Even if you managed to kill me, it doesn't take that much energy to pull the trigger." Marimaia whimpered. "Now, drop every weapon you have. I will kill her if I must. I could always make a new one to rule the Earth. I'll never lose."  
  
The girls did as they were told and kicked the weapons behind them, holding their hands in the air. "Yes... Can't do anything now can you? This is what you get for tryong to play hero. Face it, you're just useless little kids." He had turned away now, to face all the girls.  
  
Relena watched him with a hard, cold stare. He was laughing at their misery, at his torture, and how he had deceived Marimaia. She bent her knees until she was low, near the ground. Then, as he began lecturing about stupidity and false hopes, she pounced.  
  
She jumped at least four steps at a time, each one louder than the last, but Dekim couldn't hear anything. Her breathing was already ragged. She couldn't see anything but the gun and Marimaia's face. Her hands locked themselves together, readying for a powerful attack. Eventually, Dekim turned around, but only when Relena was too close to do anything.  
  
Her fists dug deep into Dekim's stomach. A gunshot sounded and filled the entire room, but by the time he had shot, his arms were too weak from the sudden impact to hold onto the kicking child. Fire seemed to burn into Relena's right cheek as she felt something skim it.  
  
But for now, that didn't matter. Marimaia had to get to safety.  
  
"Dorothy!" Relena yelled to the closest on to her. It took the other blonde to figure a while to figure out what had just happened, but she soon nodded and ran up the flight of stairs to catch Marimaia. "Get out of here," she grabbed the gun from Dekim's hand. "Take the guns and everything, I have something to do on my own."  
  
Her voice was venomous, and the other girls knew that it was not good at all. Marimaia had fallen from shock, so Dorothy carried her out. Hilde caught the gun Relena had thrown to the ground and Dekim's old gun, and her own. Midii and Meiran ran off towards the doors first, knowing that it would do no good for them to stay around. They had never seen Relena like this before.  
  
Relena was still on the platform, but she held Dekim's head down with one hand and fixed her knee on his stomach so that he couldn't move. The older man was rasping for air as Relena drew back her arm and punched him in the face. She pulled away enough only to lift him up by his collar.  
  
"You." Her eyes were slitted in anger. "I gave you a home. I helped feed you and gave you a place to sleep." She threw the man against the chair. "And of all the things you could do, you took and corrupted one of the few I hold dear. You probably killed two more for all that I know." She lifted him again and threw him against the stairs. He didn't stop until he reached the bottom. "Take over my country, lead them to war. Take advantage of an innocent child!" She threw him against the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh oh." Hilde was looking over to the end of the hall. The other three with her looked too, and instantly saw what was wrong.  
  
"Where's Relena?" Zechs and Heero both rasped in unison.  
  
Meiran coughed a little, and Dorothy flicked her head towards the door. "I wouldn't go in there though. Dekim was in bad shape when we got kicked out by Relena, and she was pretty mad. Don't worry, she won't be hurt at all."  
  
Zechs looked at Dorothy in some kind of shock and horror. "I'm guessing you aren't on the Barton's side." He narrowed his eyes and grudgingly moved to the wall. "Alright, I won't go in, but if she's hurt, I'm going to severely punish all of you, under preventors offences."  
  
Lady Une came up to Dorothy an looked at Marimaia. "I don't know what you think, but she looks a bit like Trieze." Every member of the room turned to the unmoving girl in Dorothy's lap. Murmurs were heard and Quatre came up to her.  
  
"Is she..." He looked worriedly at Dorothy.   
  
"No, she was in a state of shock, but she fainted afterwards." She looked down at Marimmaia with pitiful eyes. "Just found out that her uncle wasn't whom she thought he was. Dekim pulled a gun to her temple."  
  
Duo walked over to where Hilde was, watching the scene. "Hey babe." He smiled a bit before sitting down next to her. "Um, do you mind explaining to me why you all had to ditch us back there?" He let a stray arm wrap itself around Hilde.  
  
Hilde sighed. "Well, Relena wanted to infiltrate alone actually. And get Dekim by herself, you know how she is. And if she makes up her mind, you can't change it. So we convinced her to let us come along. it was simple really. Don't let anyone report to Dekim or Marimaia that we were alone and there was a slim chance we'd trick them into thinking we were Oz. Well, we got to the end, the security room, but both Bartons reconized us so we couldn't do our original plan. So we got Marimaia out and here we are, with Relena dealing with Dekim inside."  
  
Duo gave his girlfriend a blank look. "Well, she is something isn't she? Heero don't know what he got. But I don't think Trowa's any better." Hilde looked at Duo quizzically. 'He's just jumping to conclusions, that's all." She looked away towards the others.  
  
But she was surprised to see Trowa sitting beside Midii. Typically, Wufei and Meiran were across the hall from one another. Dorothy and Quatre sat a ways from a corner, one on the left wall and one on the right. Noin and Zechs stood against the wall opposite of the doors while the other older girls stood a while off. Heero sat in some shadows beside the door. It seemed almost like he was brooding over something.  
  
Moments later, the doors swung open and out strode Relena. Everyone stood up and began to walk over to her. She seemed upset, to say the least.  
  
Zechs looked at her worriedly. She seemed to be holding back a few tears. Relena's eyes were downcast and her strides were strong yet hesitate at times. "Relena?"  
  
She lifted her head and Zechs was surprised to see her eyes shimmering with unleashed tears. "I- I was expecting it, b-but it didn't help, nothing helped..." her words came out of her mouth clumsily.  
  
"Relena, I don't understand, what happened?" He watched as his sister's hands clenched and unclenched several times before she answered again.  
  
"Milliardo, he killed Leia, just to get Marimaia on our side. Told her lies, horrible lies. We took him in, fed him and clothed him, practically. And you know what he did?" Her voice was calm, though she trembled as she talked. The next words that came out of her mouth were just a whisper, but all of them caught it. "He killed father."  
  
The young politician fell into her brother's arms and cried gently into his chest. She gave in to very few whimpers but each one broke their hearts a bit more. Hilde, Dorothy, Meiran and Midii gently squeezed her arm in comfort, then looked directly at the doors with a cold, hard stare.  
  
Zechs was glaring towards the door too, but what he was focused on was beyond the door, laying in a pathetic huddle on the bottom of the room he occupied. "Heero," The brown haired man looked at his superior. "Open the door and get out of the way within three seconds." His right arm raised while the other supported the young woman.  
  
"Wait until I get over there too." Heero opened the door wide and used his Oz hat he 'borrowed' as a stopper. Quickly he strode over to Zechs' right and aimed his gun at the huddle too.  
  
There were at least seven shots heard in perfect unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena stirred slightly. She was in an oddly familiar room, and it was a while before she could place it. Her room. The one at her mansion, it appeared. But it couldn't be, it had been taken over. Had she been dreaming?   
  
The room was exactly how she had remembered, with all the peach, white, and reddish grey. It was illuminated slightly, and it appeared to be night. It looked so peaceful, and she began to doubt any of her memories had happened.   
  
But as she flipped the blanket off of her, she noticed something out of place. There, at the end of the bed, was three bloodied bodies, their skin a pale bue colour and their eyes were rolled the wrong way. Two were unnamed Oz soldiers, but the third, the third was her father. Relena sat there, horrified, but as she was about to run off and scream for someone, they all sat up straight.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked into Relena's room with his preventors jacket and a tray of foods at seven that Saturday. He expected her to wake up today; she had been asleep for over a day after she fainted in Zechs arms from exaustion. He looked over to the lady in question and nearly smiled. She looked so peaceful right then. All the lines of worry had dissappeared in her sleep.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he heard something behind him. Heero turned around quickly, to see Relena sitting up and staring blankly at him. After a moment, she pulled the blankets up to her chest. Her eyes reflected curiosity and slight concern.  
  
"I brought you breakfast." He jestered to the tray on her bedside table. She nodded and looked away slowly towards the tray. "You can move back into your home within a day. The other preventors found a few faithful servants while you were going up against Dekim. They're cleaning up the mansion now." She gave him a curt nodd and he left her alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tipping open the door, Meiran walked into her foster-parents home nearly silently. After the incident, she had gone to her cubicle in the preventors and worked all day. There was a lot of work for all of the preventors, trying to cover up what they could and keeping the press out of it.  
  
"Meiran? Is that you?" Her foster mother appeared around the corner.   
  
She was a Japenese woman, and married to an English man. They never had any children, but readily took in the two chinese girls. Both were nicer than Meiran had expected, but she still never got comfortable, but referred to them as her own parents.  
  
Her mother, Jade, was a short little woman whom was almost shorter than herself. Her hair was jet black and clung to her head in short wisps. She wore silvery glasses and kept her outfits simple. Today, she just had a loose teeshirt and baggy pants.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back, safe and sound. I would've been back yesterday bu-" Her mother had cut her off when she burst into quiet sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meiran. It's just that I was so sure you were gone, and your father has been worried sick. And Mae, she's locked herself in her room." Her mother's sobs grew softer and softer. She wiped some tears off her face. "I didn't mean to cry infront of you Meiran, but we have no idea what's going on with her." She looked up to the teenager and smiled slightly. "I'm so glad you're home. Please go talk to her, I need to know she's okay."  
  
Meiran looked at the smaller woman, dumbfounded. She nodded and began to walk down the hall to her sister's room.  
  
"Mae?" She knocked at the door and whispered to her sister. "Are you there honey?" There was no answer. "Let me in, it's Meiran." She called softly, thinking that her sister hadn't heard. "Mae?" Meiran pounded on the door and called urgently to the child that was supposedly on the other side of the door. "Mae!" There was still no answer and Meiran stepped back.   
  
She took the stride toward her door and braced herself for the impact. The door creaked slightly and Meiran tried again. This time it made an audible crack and Meiran was sure it wasn't long before she was through. She stepped back again and lunged herself towards the door again. This time, it split in two and Meiran landed on the ground.  
  
As she stood up, Meiran almostexpected to see her sister at her desk, looking at her in shock. But that wasn't the case.  
  
The room was entirely clean; not a speck of dirt or grime anywhere. On the desk, were three neatly folded papers, and an empty bottle of pills, and another of alchohol. On the bed was Mae, resting peacefully. The blankets and sheets were neat, and her posture was graceful but stiff. There was an odd smell in the room.  
  
Meiran dropped to her knees, in the pile of wood she had just stood up from moments ago. She heard her mother and father gasp as they saw the scene before them. Meiran choked back a sob, but one syllable managed to make it out of her mouth.  
  
"No..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heya guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but, I kin of went on a writer's block, so I worked on my website instead. Also, my cousin came back this weekend, so I couldn't work on it. Lastly, I got AIM and Photoshop so I was a bit preoccupied. ^-^'. So enough with my SOB story, R&R please! 


	13. New Beginnings, 09 11

Disclaimer:If I owned Gundam wing, it would be an angsty love story, with Relena having WAY more scenes with Heero. :P So as you can see, it's not mine.  
  
AN: Heya! New chapter! Finally though. What has it been two weeks? Oh, And I got another story on Fanfiction, go check it out!  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Meiran walked into the room swiftly, examining her sister carefully. 'This isn't real.' she thought desperately, 'she's alive!' With that, Meiran grabbed her sister by the shoulders and lifted her half-way into the air.  
  
"Wake up!" She cried, tears forming on her eyes as she began to cry. When she got no response, Meiran started to shake Mae softly. "This isn't funny Mae! Wake up!" When nothing happened, she started to shake harder. "Okay! You scared me! Wake up!!" Her parents ran in to stop her, but she pulled out of their grip easily.  
  
"Meiran, stop!" Jade cried, breaking down and sobbing.  
  
Meiran, however, didn't listen to her. She shook the smaller body in her arms and kept demanding that she wake up. But eventually, she cries grew soft and her grip lessened. Mae slipped from her hands and and fell on the bed, as limp as before. Meiran's legs slid out from under her and she sobbed into the bed.  
  
Jade walked up to her fallen daughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, though her tears streamed as well. She could hear faint whispers coming from Meiran. Only one came to her ears unfazed though; I promised I'd protect you. She kneeled down and held her daughter close, letting her cry into her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The funeral was private. Mae had been buried with her older sister. Not even Meiran's friends had come with her, she hadn't wanted anyone else but the closest to Mae there. A few of Mae's friends were there. Her adoptive parents, of course, and naturally Meiran. The ceromony was short, but long enough to make everyone begin to sob, except for Meiran. Her eyes were cold and she didn't speak a word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, mansion is secured." An anonymous preventor radioed to Heero and Relena. They stood at the gates waiting for them to open, along with Noin, Zechs and Une. The gates shook slightly before gliding swiftly open for them to get through.  
  
The grounds were just as she left them. Birds flew through the gardens peacefully, unaware of the most recent of events. She strolled through the front door without care and inspected the rooms to the house. Everything was just fine. They settled her in her old room, and assigned Zechs to one right across the hall. Noin would live with him, and a few extra were assigned to rooms all around the mansion.  
  
A few small bags were brought in with her, and set down beside the bed. Heero turned around and looked at the other three preventors with him. "I can take it from here." The other three hesitated before nodding and walking off. Heero closed the door and turned to Relena, snarling slightly.  
  
Relena noticed the way Heero was glaring at her, and already really stressed, glared back. "What the fuck do you want?" He didn't seem phased by her language, but instead walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eye. He grabbed her arm and held it tightly as Relena struggled.  
  
Without warning, he grabbed her face and bent his head down, kissing her forcefully. Relena immediately understood. He had had some unfinished business with her.  
  
They pulled away, each gasping for air. He kissed down her neck and she let him, wrapping one leg around his waist and her arms around his neck. A slight whimper broke them apart, and Heero walked away like nothing had happened, much to Relena's disappointment.  
  
"Why?" Relena started.  
  
"Hurry up and unpack, they don't have all day." He kept his back to her, crossing his arms as he looked out the window. He hadn't said anything, but Relena realized why he had stopped.  
  
"Contracts." Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to her bags to unpack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The stage applauded as Relena stepped up to the podium, about to make a speech, at least they thought. Relena herself had something else in mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiran stopped as she looked outside her window, watching a few birds watching over their nest, for it was late July. They should be hatching soon. She sighed as the thought of babies and life brought memories of Mae back. She could feel the prick of tears starting to form, and willed herself to keep packing, She was moving to the Preventors base.  
  
She leaned over her desk and spotted the letter her sister had left for her, untouched yet unforgotten. Hesitating a bit, she stuck it into the box too. She'd open it later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have all been an amazing group during the last few months I've led you, but this latest incident has me questioning your loyalty." Heero looked up in amazement and horror, she wouldn't, would she?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you." Meiran all but whispered to her mother, as she got into the passenger seat, waiting for Jade to begin the car. Too many memories followed her everywhere she went, but after this move, Meiran promised herself to face anything that came in her way. But for now, she wouldn't even beable to go Relena's speech. It wasn't working out at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So after serious thought, I have decided that, being as young as I am, I shouldn't spend my years of youth fighting for something that might not even be there." Zechs gripped the curtains with all he could muster. She was doing the unthinkable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So call us if you need anything at all, okay?" Jade stood with her husband, watching as Meiran unpacked. She gripped the fabric on his shirt firmly, wishing that she didn't have to lose someone else, even if they wouldn't be more than a car drive away.  
  
"Sure Mom, I'll come visit too." Meiran flashed her a smile, but it was no comfort, knowing that it was fake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, I resign from my position, and let you choose your next leader. Hopefully, he or she will have views more closely related to yours than my own." She exited before anyone could protest. But they were all too stunned to move, except for Zechs.  
  
"Relena! Do you realize that this could cause another war?" He nearly shouted, gripping her arm, but his little sister held her ground.  
  
"Let the people have what they want. Obviously they don't deserve much better. Besides, I need my freedom." She shook off his hand easily and walked off the stage, right into the welcoming arms of her friends, and Heero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiran looked out the window and watched all the stars. One twinkled brightly as her arms grew weak, and her eyes slid shut. It was time she started a new life, away from the past, which she was doing. It will take a while to do, but everything would fall into place. Her arms gave out and her head fell on the window sill. An arm was outstretched to the night and another rested by her head. Her eyes were shut as she slept peacefully, despite her position.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Freedom at last. Relena could not remember the last time she felt so free, not inclined to any expectations. She twirled in the grass, no longer caring who saw. All she knew was that she was free to do as she pleased. And nothing could possibly stop her.  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she hugged them to herself. A nose tickled her neck and she giggled.  
  
"Heero..." Her arms held him close from behind as they stood outside the Preventors base.  
  
"It's good that you're free." He whispered as she played with his hair. Brown locks moved with the wind as she glided her hands through them. Her own blonde hair flew in the wind as he held her to him, tightly, as if he was never going to let go. She smiled into his shirt and took a deep breath.  
  
"Me too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei walked down the halls on instinct. Everything seemed normal enough, except one door was closed, instead of open as most unoccupied rooms were. "A new preventor?" He thought out loud as he slowly eased the door open. Inside was Meiran, in an uncomfortable position at the windowsill. The room was a mess. but the desk was tidy. With a neat little envelope, unopened, sitting on it.  
  
Wufei sighed in slight irritation, and strided over to the sleeping girl. Her hair was out of it's usual hairstyle and reached below her shoulders. Wufei was about to wake her up until her noticed tearstains running down her cheek. They seemed new but he figured she had been asleep for a while. Was she crying in her sleep?  
  
Bending down, he lifted the smaller figure, instead of waking her up, and manuvered his way to her bed. Gently setting her down, her check her breath. At least she hadn't been drinking.  
  
About to turn, he felt a hand cover his wrist. "Wufei?" He looked down at the girl questionly. He saw slight sadness and fear lined with hope. Better not to ask. She smiled at his face and dropped her hand. "Thank you."  
  
He left then, not looking back, for some reason not wanting to look at Meiran anymore. He heard a small whimper as he closed the door, and instead left it slightly ajar. The urge to turn back was great, but he ignored it.  
  
The halls were completely empty as he made his way to his temporary room. He fell into his bed, and nearly fell asleep on contact. If only the sadness in her eyes didn't haunt him so much.  
  
But then again, why were they in the first place?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zechs sat in his room with Noin, after escorting Relena home. He rolled his shoulders, in hopes of finding some comfort. Then, soft hands touched his shoulders and began massaging them for him. He smiled gratefully at Noin.  
  
"So much has happened, hasn't it?" She asked, he nodded his response. "I have a feeling this isn't the complete end yet, but we're getting rather close."  
  
"Yes, I know." He motioned for her to stop and she sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
"Worry anymore and wrinkles will be a normal thing in your life soon." He smiled and squeezed her hand. Hesitantly, she leaned in on his chest. He didn't stiffen, but instead draped an arm around her.  
  
"Thank you so much Noin, for all you've done for me." He murmured.  
  
"And you, me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What were you expecting? And if you're into sap, I'm afraid this is as sappy as I get. And if I do get sappy, angst/humour always evens it out. And sorry for this short chapter. I couldn't add anymore without ruining it. R&R please! 


	14. Final Twist, 09 20

Disclaimer: How could I possibly have the imagination to make a series like this?   
  
AN: *blink* I have six readers? When did this happen? Have people been reading without reviewing?? And I even accept anonymous reviews... Feh! *grin* but thanks for reviewing. And FYI, I wasn't going to give up, just delay it until I got some stories, I tend to have more ideas for the story that gets more reviews. Also sorry about that little note, I was beginning to worry about my trail of ideas for here, and wanted to know about a few things. And none of you had any help for me to munch on!! Just kidding, my mocha's kicking in.  
  
Anyways, the final conclusion! This is the last chapter of MTMTE. The action's all gone and everything is settling down. All the last details are going to be covered here, and the end has finally drawn. But, There will be an epilogue! Don't hurt me for the chapter though... you're probably not going to like how I planned this out.  
  
Oh boy, I really need to work on my beginning and ends.  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Attention students, all meet in the auditorium for an assembly." The kids all looked up and followed their teachers out into the hall.  
  
That was two hours ago.  
  
"I can't believe they're shutting down the school!" Students whispered harshly to one another as they filed out of the large room.  
  
The five boys were walking out when Heero was abruptly pulled aside. By Sylvia, whom was all over him by the time the other four turned around to check on him. Duo nearly fell over.  
  
"Oh Heero, can you believe it? They're spreading us all over town! I won't get to see you anymore my little Heero." she made a puppy face that nearly made them all wretch.  
  
"Hn." Heero tried desperately to get the clinging girl off his arm, no such luck though, she had a grip like a vice. But Relena walked out about that time, and pulled him away without giving Silvia a glance, being preoccupied as she was.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She hadn't even noticed that the other blonde was standing by the door, dumbfounded. "It's about Meiran." Heero turned all his attention on her. "Have you heard anything? She's not talking at all."  
  
"No. There's nothing I can think of."  
  
Relena looked distractedly at the door. "Okay then, I'll drop by the old elementary today and see if Mae knows anything." She quickly pecked at his cheek and left.  
  
Heero turned over to the other guys to ask them about Meiran. Wufei was the only one with any information, and it was that Meiran had moved into Preventors HQ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hilde!" Duo followed after the dark head of hair bobbing slightly above the others. "Hilde!" The head stopped, but disappeared into the crowd as well. Duo finally caught up to the girl then, after bursting through the throng of people, and nearly running into her. "Jeez, I think I'd have better luck trying to get around during the running of the bulls." Hilde smiled weakly and they both began to walk.  
  
"So, which school you got?" He asked.  
  
"Richward." He brightened.  
  
"Me too! But none of the guys have it." Hilde looked up at him and stated that none of the girls would be there either. "So... it'll be us alone?"  
  
Hilde glanced at him. "Hentai."  
  
Grinning, he played with her bangs for a bit. "Just stating. But, there's something else I wanted to know about too." His grin disappeared and Hilde looked at him curiously. "What's the situation with Meiran?"  
  
"She came to school today, but never said anything. And she never tried to annoy Wufei today neither. I heard she moved out of her house, but as far as I know, she didn't bring Mae, so we're getting a bit worried. She's so protective of her sister." She frowned as she thought for a moment.  
  
"Um... let's just get outta here, okay?" Duo was pressed against the wall when someone was pushed and ran into him.  
  
Hilde grinned. "Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Meiran." Wufei sat on the branch across from her. "What's wrong? You've been acting a bit weird."  
  
The girl in question bit her lip, and looked away. Wufei, though, used his index and middle finger to turn her head towards him. Her eyes began to water and tears slently slipped down her face.  
  
Wufei swung over to her branch and sat himself beside her. Wiping some tears away, Meiran turned her head again to look at him.  
  
"She's gone. Mae's gone." Buryng her face in his shirt, she began to sob quietly and repeated the words over and over. "She's gone. Gone. She's gone." Knowing what she was saying, Wufei held her, fearing for her sanity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm worried." Dorothy sat beside Quatre on the ridge around the parking lot.  
  
"About Meiran?" He offered, but was surprised when she shook her head no.  
  
"Well, not entirely." She admitted. He had been able to get so much out of her now that he had gained her trust. "I'm worried about the whole seperation thing. All the girls are in different schools, and the guys are with their girlfriends, you know?"  
  
Quatre nodded. Indeed, Heero and Relena had been assigned the same school, and so did Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Midii, Wufei and Meiran (Though they weren't a couple), and Dorothy and himself. Though Trowa and him were in the same school too. "So why are you worried about that?"  
  
"Because, all of our lives, Relena, Meiran, Midii, Hilde and I have been friends because we needed eachother to be understanding. But, now that we've met you, I'm worried that we won't need eachother anymore. Our personalities are so different. I think the only thing holding us together is our interdependence." Quatre stroked her back affectionately.  
  
"But no matter what, I'm sure no one will forget the others. Even the guys and I are like that, but I know that I'd never forget any of them if we do get split up, it's just the kind of companionship that lasts."  
  
Dorothy sat thinking a little bit. "I suppose you're right, but I wish it wasn't like that."  
  
"We'll make it through."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midii and Trowa stood outside the school grounds, watching as old friends held eachother and murmuring goodbyes.  
  
"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of eachother, right?" Trowa, without looking at her, smiled and nodded. "They're acting as if they're going out for war."  
  
"Some may not see their friends after this. It depends on what their lives are like."  
  
"Like us?" There was no use hiding it. All of them were going to be seperated, and there seemed to be no reason or chance for them to see their friends. The groups were splitting up, though Midii would see Dorothy enough, and Trowa would see Quatre too. But besides that, it seemed like the group would be a memory from now on.  
  
"Is this how all lives begin anew?" Midii reached for his warth and comfort.  
  
"I really don't know." He held her hand as they stood there, watching everyone pack up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Relena?" Heero stood at the front door as his girlfriend walked out of the doors.  
  
"She's gone." Her eyes looked blank, which scared him a little.  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Dead." Heero's eyes widened. Why hadn't Meiran told her friends? What was happening to their friendship? "We have to go back."  
  
He nodded and led her to his car. She followed hesitantly, and Heero had to help her get into it, in case she fell. (AN: I was going to write "falled" there)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eight people approached the Elm tree that Meiran frequented when she was thinking, or needed time by herself. They now all knew what was wrong with their friend, and had every intention of trying to comfort her.  
  
"Actually, guys, I think she'll be okay." Hilde, who was at the trunk, whispered to the others. Pointing up, she watched as the others tilted their heads up to see two people embracing.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go before Wufei kills us." Duo squinted to make out the small ponytail. The others agreed, and walked off without a word, though each was wishing their friends a great life, for they all knew that there was no chance that they would be getting together again after highschool.  
  
*~Owari~*  
  
So that's More Than Meets the Eye everyone! I hope you liked the story!! I'd hate to make you wait for more but... there's an epilogue coming! This was a short last chapter but I'm no good at beginning or ends. Well, at least it was better than the original... *grin* again, sorry for the scare, but I don't think I would've known I had more than three reviewers if I hadn't put that up!! *glares at some reviewers before grinning again.* See you at the epilogue!! 


	15. Epilogue, 09 21

Disclaimer: How could I possibly have the imagination to make a series like this?   
  
AN: Heya everyone! It seems like no one reads the author's notes anymore, then maybe you would'nt ask so many questions. This is the epilogue, and it just gives you a small look on the couple's lives a few years in the future, starts sometime when they all already had children, could be anytime.  
  
More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Epilogue  
  
Midii fingered the spines of the books until she found the one she was looking for; Myths of Old Egypt. Turning around, she jumped off the ladder to face the twelve year old standing at the bottom.  
  
'It's been years since I quit the team but, I still got it.' She smiled at the young boy as she handed him the book. "Here you are." She absently noted how impressive this one was as he walked over to the check out centre and she walked into the streets. The book was an adult one but he had picked out three books that level just that day.  
  
She walked across the street and called up a taxi to get her home. It had been a long day at the office that day, and she had gone to the library to see if that book she was waiting for was there yet; Meiran's book. She supposed Meiran was looking for something to keep her calm these days, having two children to take care of.  
  
It had been years since she'd seen the other girls, and Trowa had seen the guys. Their prediction all those years ago had come true. They had all found new friends at their school, and even Trowa and Quatre saw each other rarely. Actually, it had been a year and a half, he was always so busy with his father's old business. And Dorothy had a handfull with her kids too.  
  
Trowa and herself had one girl together, and had adopted a boy they found in an orphanage during their travelling years. The taxi she was riding in came to a sudden stop, at least two blocks away from her house. Midii had forgotten, it was crowded around here at this time. She paid the taxi driver and left to walk the rest of the way home.  
  
About halfway there, someone ran into her shoulder. Exchanging quiet apologies, it wasn't until the man had turned the corner did she notice the long braid hanging out of his trenchcoat. Duo, she'd never catch him now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well?" Hilde stood in the alley way around the corner. "I just saw Midii, I'm guessing she didn't reconize you?"  
  
Duo grinned and kissed his wife gently. "Nope." He bent over and picked up one of the two sleeping twin from the stroller. "Do you think they'll come?" The child woke up and stared with big, navy eyes at his father.  
  
"If I know Midii, she wouldn't miss it." She smiled as the child yawned, and began to question herself again. "Duo..." The man looked at her questioningly. "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean, we could be risking their lives with our job." she motion to the child's sleeping sister as her little boy yawned again.  
  
"They'll be fine." He replace the child and let his wife push the two out into the streets, walking beside her as they walked to their temporary home. Every since the entire mess up between the schools, and being transferred away from everyone else, Duo hadn't seen the entire gang together since.  
  
Hilde and him had never given up their jobs at the preventors, though everyone else had. Even if they had stayed, the upcoming war, which lasted only a few days, would give them no time to see eachother. They were promoted to special agents, and were married a few years afterwards. They put off having a family for a while, worrying for their children's lives if they were ever born.  
  
But as the years passed by, they began to grow more secure with their jobs, and, well, Jasmine and Caije were born. So this was the Maxwell family, Mother, Father, and fraternal twins.  
  
"Did we get them all?" Duo asked as they turned into another street. Hilde nodded.  
  
"The Changs, Yuys, Bartons, and Winners. We got them all. Don't worry about that, I told you I'd take care of the management." She felt an arm slide around her waist and a hand hold one of hers pushing the stroller.  
  
"Hey Duo?" Her husband looked down at her. "There's the Winners." They looked at the park they were passing as a black limosine passed behind their backs.  
  
"I don't think they saw us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Amy, sit still while your father works."  
  
"But Mom! Jonas has my hat!" Dorothy leaned over her daughter and husband and pulled the hat out of the six year old's hands. She then got out of her seat and switched with her daughter. They both sat back and shushed up at this; their mother didn't usually resort to this.  
  
"Momma?" The blonde little boy leaned forward so her could see beyond his father's laptop. "Are we going to visit Auntie Midii and Uncle Trowa? I wanna play with Sean." Dorothy smailed at her son and subconciously played with the paper in her pocket.  
  
"Sure honey, we can go visit them if you want." He broke out grinning and looked eagerly out the window.  
  
"Dorothy." Quatre looked up from his laptop and waited for her attention to aim on him. "Do you think Duo invited everyone?"  
  
His wife looked at him quizzically. "Of course, why do you think they wouldn't? But then again, I doubt we'll be seeing them face to face." Quatre nodded in agreement and went back to his work. Their daughter looked up at them with big, curious eyes.  
  
"Mommy, who's Duo?" Dorothy sighed sadly. Her children had never gotten the chance to meet her best friends, and she doubted they ever would with their schedules, and Duo's job.  
  
"You haven't met him yet sweetie, but he's a friend of Daddy and mine."  
  
"Will I ever meet him?" For a four year old, she was sure inquisitive.  
  
"Maybe, Amy, maybe someday."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, you and mum have mail from some guy named Duo." Fiori dropped a white sheet of paper in front of his father. Heero looked from the sheet to his ten year old son, before standing up to walk over to his wife. But before he got into the room, two more of his children, Fiona and Faolan raced out between his legs.   
  
The seven year old girl turned around and pouted. "Dad. Could you help me get Faol? I need to get his diaper on." Speaking of the three year old... he piveted on his heel and blew a rasberry at his sister, before running right into his older brother. "Oh, nevermind." She gave him a toothy grin and ran over to where her brothers were wrestling eachother to the ground.  
  
Heero then ignored his children, this was normal, and walked into the bedroom and sat by his wife on the bed. "Duo decided to show his face." He handed her the note to read. "Or at least something." He looked down to the book on the bed. "One of Meiran's?"  
  
"Yeah." Relena looked over at Heero and raised an eyebrow. "We going?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." She laid the note on the bed beside her and lifted herself off it. "But I wonder if he'll show his face."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is the right alleyway, right?" Relena walked in and looked around. "Don't know why he wants to meet here."  
  
Heero didn't answer, but instead walked in farther. "I found something." Relena could be heard running up to him. Reaching up, Heero picked an Envelope off the wall it had been taped to and opened it.  
  
"DearYuys." He began to read aloud.  
  
"It's been quite a few long years, hasn't it? I'm glad you've been healthy and happy these past years, as have everyone else. But, it's been quite a while, and I don't want to break what could be a world record, so I left this for ya'll to announce the happiest day of my life. And don't be waiting for everyone else, you all got different addresses.  
  
"On April 26, Hilde and I got two healthy little twins! I'm so happy I could die, trust me. We got a boy and a girl, imagine that! There should be some pictures enclosed unless I forgot. Enjoy.  
  
"Till the next time we run into each other.  
  
~Duo and Hilde."  
  
"Would you believe it?" Relena rested her head on his shoulder as she pulled out a number of photos. Most were of just the twins, but there were some of Duo and Hilde too. One was of the twins and their parents at the hospital bed. Relena grinned at the look of pure bliss of the couple's face. "I should've known they'd do something like this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiran opened the door to her home, carrying the envelope in her hands as Wufei checked the mail out of habit. She headed straight for her bedroom, since her two daughters were asleep. Passing their rooms, she thought about both of their births and the look of surprise on her husband's face when they were born. Both times he expected a boy, and both times he got a girl, but he had held them with pride anyways.  
  
Wufei strolled in and picked up the pictures again, kissing her cheek as he leaned over her. Meiran smiled and opened a drawer to take out her daughters' baby pictures when she noticed something buried at the bottom. It was a white envelope, on it was her name, and it was a while before she reconized it.  
  
It was the letter her sister had left for her all those years ago. She never did open it.  
  
Meiran hesitated before lifting the envelope and gingerly opening it. Her eyes began to tear up a bit as she read.  
  
'Dear Meiran,  
  
If you're reading this, than you've come home safe and sound, as I knew you would. And, I know you're wondering why I did what I did. I'm sorry for whatever sadness I've caused you, but I wasn't strong like you. I was never strong like you. But please, whatever you do, don't so what I did. Don't hide your emotions from everyone until you finally break down. Remember I love you, my dear sister, and I'll be watching and hoping that you'll be happy. And lastly, something I've noticed from you, remember it's okay to cry. Daddy was wrong, it's okay to cry.  
  
Yours sincerly,  
  
Your sister  
  
~Mae'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the epilogue! If you got any questions or whatever, just ask in a review and I'll answer in my profile. And, if you liked this one, below my profile is a couple more stories I've got. Come check them out!  
  
Hope you like More Than Meets The Eye Everyone!  
  
~Lei Xang 


End file.
